Over Stepped Boundaries
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: Ichigo loves rukia,he wants to tell her,only he cant express himself.When Hichigo tries taking matters into his own hands ichigo fears rukia has feelings for hichigo & wont return his.Is he right?Can he confess his love before Hichigo ruins another moment
1. Chapter 1

She walked upstairs stopping infront of his door.A long day at school,she wanted nothing more then to go to sleep.

Rukia opened the door"Oi Idiot,dont bother me im-"

Ichigo stood,his back towards her, and he was looking out the window.

Glancing at the clock,it was halfpast 11"Ichigo?"He was never up this late,then again today was friday

Ichigo turned slightly to her.

Rukia reach for the door,his head tilted and the once amber eyes were now stained yellow. He looked at her up and down then turned back to looking at nothing. Rukia grabbed a nightgown from his closet and stepped out to change.

_Those eyes,they were yellow just like a hallow_

Rukia bit her lip she grabbed her school outfit from the ground and took it to the hamper .

_That wasnt ichigo_

She inhaled and walkd back into ichigos room expecting a savaqe hallow to spring at her. To her surprise Ichigo hadnt movd,he hadnt shifted feet or taken his hands from his pockets

"ichigo"She twisted her hands

He eyed her"Teh yer the queen eh"

Shupoeing behind her he whispered in her ear"pleasure teh meet ye queen"

A shiver traveled down her spine as hot breath ran over her cool skin

"King was right"he inhaled

Rukia froze when ichigos icey hands found her shoulders

"whats wrong queen"ichigo grinned

"dont touch me!"Rukia jerked out of his grip, turninq to face him"your not ichigo"

He chuckled"i can be whoever you want me to be"He leaned in close to her face expectinq a kiss

Rukia pulled her hand back,making contact with ichigos face

He growled"ye stupid bitch!"He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer"ye really shouldnt of done that"

"wheres ichigo"she struggled to pull her hand away

"teh king,dont worry ye lil bitch,hes safe up here"He made a gesture and tapped his head

Rukias eyes widend and it finally hit her"hallow"

It was a faint whisper

"hallow,ichigo,hichigo"he shrugged"call me what you want"

She tried to pull away again"what do you want"

"Teh its obvious"He releasd her hand and stood upright"Im here for you"

Rukia pointed to herself"me"

Hichigos eyes traveled down her body"well,I give you credit,king didnt over think you"He snickred"not half bad"

XXXX

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes. He was looking up at a cloudy sky,but he questioned how he got there, it was quiet and there was no breeze

"where am i"He sat up

Ichigo looked around,the buildinqs were certainly at a odd angle, almost on there sides?

_Oh fuck _His eyes lockd on the windows he happen to be sitting on _oh fuck,this cant be happening_

Ichigo pushed himself up,he turned in a small circle getting a eyeful of his surroundings. And sure enough he was on the side of a buildinq that he created in his mind to restrain his hallow

"HEY"Ichigo picked up his sword"Zangetsu!"_ dammit wher is he, _Ichigo walked a few feet looking around

Zangetsu was nowhere in sight nor was his hallow

Ichigo cupped his mouth "SHIROSAKI"With emptiness even his echo reached the farthest part of bulidngs and back

_DAMNIT! _Ichigo shunpoed around,this place was created specifically to supress his hallow from getting out and taking over ichigo. But the whole idea was starting to backfire

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair

**"Dnt touch me"**

Ichigo snapped back to attention at the sound of rukias voice. He hadnt touched her? Had he? No,he was in his own universe so he couldnt have. But he couldnt hear her cleary. Where was Hichigo? Ichigo stood in silence trying to come up with a reasonable answer for all his questions.

_Im in here, but im not unconcious because i can hear rukia clearly,then the only reason i can sense Hichigo is because, he is out there _"Oh Fuk!"

XXXX

Rukia backed away from Hichigo"Why do you want me"She didnt move far because his grip tightend

"Well my queen"His eyes rose to look at her"I like king,I really do,but king has no damn clue,how to act towards you"Hichigo pulled rukia towards him,resting his back against the wall"Everyminute that isnt spent on hallows or school hes thinking of you"

Rukia eyed him carefully not fully understanding

"Perhaps you wonder how i took control so easily?"His grin appeared"Everynight"He shifted feet"When hes asleep" In a swift movement he had rukia pinned against the wall"I am free to do as i please"His hand freed rukias"I can watch him dream,anything i want i can do"Slowly traveling up the wall,he kept his hands beside her head for support"i can even take control of king,i CHOOSE not to"Hichigo lowered his head to look at rukia"King is growing weak from his emotions of you"

Rukia scooted back against the wall trying to keep hichigo away

"king desires you"She turned away blushing"and"His hand reached her jaw and turned her face to him"i see you desire him"

Hichigo removed his hand from rukia"king really does care for you"

She swallowed and followed hichigos eyes

"Hes only dreamed of doing what im bout to do"He leaned in close"He finds you irresitable"His lips gently grazed hers when

"Bastard!"She slapped him again

Hichigos eyes closed in annoyance"Yer really qot no manners"His hand took her wrist again,pinnin it above her head

"Bastard"Hichigo pressed closer to her body at her words

"my queen,I offer you our love and you slap me"His eyes pulled together,he grinned"king can hear us,he can feel you squirm beneath me"His right hand held her right above her head while his left sat on her shoulder

Rukia tried twisting free"let go"

A heavy sigh escaped his throat"Ye stubborn bitch"His left hand slid down to her waist

Her eyes shut tight & she bit her lip

XXXX

"HICHIQO!"ichigo groand,he couldd feel rukia and hear all Hichigos smartass remarks about him,and he wasnt in any mood to have his deepest secrets being told

Ichigo focused,held zangetsu tight,closed his eyes,and began releasing all his reseistu

XXXX

Hichigos grip tightend on rukias waist as ichigo fought to take control

"king"he tightly shut his eyes"not yet,shes soon to be ours"

Rukia struggled against Hichigo and his teeth gritted together

Ichigo released more reseistu causing hichigo to move closer to rukia and groan

"king,you are nothing"Hichigo brought his hand from her waist to her leg and pulled it up to his waist

Rukia gasped,but hichigo didnt stop,his fingers ran down her tigh and she froze

Hichigo could no longer feel ichigo fighting against him

"teh king,a simple touch and your concentration is blown"

Rukia looked at hichigo,she didnt want to admit she liked his actions

"my queen,dont just stand there,king desires you and i will qet whst we want"he smirked"even if you dont participate"

Rukia blinked,he just stared

"ill let ye go,but,you arent teh hit meh"hichigo released her wrist and used his forearm to support himself

Her hands fell on his shoulders and he gave a hungry grin back

She then pulled back her hand slapping him again,he stumbled and released rukia

He growled"ye bitch"

"Ichigo!"Rukia ran for the door but hichigo blocked her path"Bring him back!"Her eyes watered as she turned to the window

Hichigo boiled with anqer,his hand caught her shoulder forcing her to look at him

"Teh,i thought i said no hitting"he pushed her to sit on the bed

He walked closer,she scooted further back

"queen,why do you fight me"he placed a knee gently beside her leg"you enjoy,heh"

Rukia was nearly out of bed to further herself from hichigo,she shook her head in denial

"stupid bitch"his finqers traced along her arm"if ye didnt,you woulda used kidou to stop me"hichigo forced her to lay back,he hovered over her and leaned down"why do you want king,his heart nearly stops when your near"his tounge ran along her neck

Rukia tried pushing him away,his hands pinned hers to her side

"queen,if you didnt fiqht me my hands could be of so much use"he planted a soft kiss on her neck making her whimper"Say you want me"he licked her again

"N-nvr"tears trickled down her face

"say it"his voice firmed"or king wont ever come bak"

She bit her lip "i want you"

Hichigos eyes were boasting and he studied his queen"lemme hav eh look"he tugged at her nightgown gently

Rukia shook her head"please no"anyother guy she wouldve beat sensless,but this,this wasnt even ichigo,it was his body,but harming it for somthing he didnt do didnt feel right

"beg for me queen"hichigo couldnt see himself,but if he could,devil horns were probably sprouting from his head"beg me to stop"

Rukia sniffled"ichigo!please stop him"she was begging,wasnt she

"Stop calling for king"he barked"say my name"His mouth crushed againstd hers and his tried forcing hers open

Rukia jerked forward trying to push him off

"Struggling are we"Hichigos hand slid under her back"say it"he lifted her up towards him

Rukia could smell strawberry on his breath,his colone tickled her nose,he was almost ichigo,but those yellow orbs told her otherwise

"say it so we can move on"He kissed her softly throwing her off gaurd"im your king now"

She didnt aqree"Hichigo"she breathed softly"your no king"

He grumbled"king doesnt deserve you"His tounge traced her lips"i do"

"my queen"Teeth nibbled on her lip"How bout a lil movement"Then using his teeth,he pulled down the gownstrap off her shoulder"ye cant say this aint turning ye on"

She wanted to slap him,she raised her free hand to do so but,pressing his cheek into her palm,a soft sigh exscapd his mouth

"feisty lil bitch"He gently kissed her hand"king can certainly pick em"

"He didnt pick me"she growled

"Heh?Thats not what king seems teh think"he pulled her closer to his chest"he racks his brain for ways to get your attention"

She felt her cheeks flush"you lie"

"now why would i lie"He licked her hand seductivly"i share the same thoughts as king,its quit irratating,the feelings you cause"he moaned"stir up movement in his pants,hes even stayed up teh watch yer closet while ye slept"he grinned"pathetic"

Rukia was speechles"bring him back"she pleaded

"Still want king"he sighed and closed his eyes in defeat

"Ru-kia"Ichigo looked down at her,his face redend noticing their position"im sorry"he released the hand he involuntarily pinned to her side,she was in his arms looking back at him

"Ichigo?"She couldnt believe it,Hichigo brought him back

"Rukia,are you ok"ichigo looked at her up and down checking for damage"he,didnt hurt you,did he"Gently he pulled her strap up so it hung properly on her shoulder

Rukias eyes watered"ichigo"

she began tracing circles against his face

"Mm?"his eyes fluttred shut against her touch"im sorry"he sighd"im sorry"

"baka ichigo"Rukia brushed his hair from his eyes"its ok"

Ichigo shook his head"its not,i hurt you"he pulled her closer"i"his mouth hung slightly open,no words could describe the feeling in his stomach,he felt like a monster

Rukia shook her head"please stop apologizing"

Ichigo lowered her from his arms to the bed

His eyes closed and his instincts took over,he leaned down and kissed her,ichigo groand he always wondred how she tasted

Rukia didnt fight him,she kissed back,her hands pulled at his hair

Ichigo winced in pain,but the feeling was so good,kissing harder,his hand fell to her cheek

_One becomes the king,the other becomes the horse,all cause of instinct_

Ichigo grinned adjusting to kiss rukia deeper. He towered over her and the feeling was great. He wanted more, he needed to be closer to her body. Cautiously he brought his legs gently on either sides oh hers and lowered himself ontop of her.

Rukias hands twisted in his spikey hair,it was surprisingly soft.

Ichigo rested on his forearms trying not to crush her. Heat was radiating off her body and his. His jeans began stirring as he felt somthing grow.

"Ugh, rukia"Ichigo felt uncomfortable, he couldnt help but get hard and it was ruining his moment. He needed more of her.

Rukia felt ichigos tongue dart across her lips, she was in shock,she shivered. Did ichigo just? Ichigo gently touched her cheek and forced his tongue into her mouth.

A slow moan escaped ichigo surprising himself. Rukia frozen, ichigos tongue was in her mouth! Ichigo felt her stop moving. Was she ready for this? For him? He opened his eyes and she was staring back at him. He felt stupid, his tongue was down her throat, but he would be damned if that was all he could do.

"Rukiaa"He purred again and slowly swirled his tongue inside her mouth.

Rukias left hand stayed in ichigos orange hair while her right hand ventured down to his neck, then to his very toned back.

"Rukiaa" Ichigo broke their kiss gasping slightly for air. His head was spinning and his breaths were deep."Rukiaaa"His lips found her jaw and he kissed her softly as he went lower.

Rukia began tugging at his shirt,it scruntched in her fingers as she pulled ichigo kissed down her neck. Beneath his lips he could feel rukias pulse thumping rapidly. His tongue pushed past his teeth, and he felt it thump even faster. Ichigo wondered. Would she like it if he just?

"MMM"Rukia groaned in pleasure and pain as ichigo bit down on her neck.

Ichigo licked her neck and kissed his was down to her collar bone. His hand slid under her shoulder he pulled her even closer.

"Hichigoo"She moaned

Did she? He mustve heard wrong because theres no way? Ichigo raised his head to look at her.

Rukia was covering her mouth, her eyes were wide.

Ichigo felt a pain stab through his heart and it burned.

"Ichi"she couldnt finish. What was she supposed to say when she had just moaned someone elses name?"Ichigo I"

Ichigos eyes slowly pulled together, he wasnt mad, he was pissed off beyond the boundary of ichigo's usual anger. He pushed off rukia and glared. She was trembling, ichigos face was on fire. He was embarrassed, angry, frusterated,and his sexual feelings had yet to be satisfied. He swung his leg over rukia and turned away.

"FUCK!"He stood up keeping his back to her."FUCK THIS"Ichigo stomped away to his bathroom and slammed the door as hard as it allowed.

Rukia began to cry,she covered her was she thinking? What was wrong with her?

XXXXXXXX

Ichigo leaned back against the bathroom door and ran a hand through his hair. Was she thinking of hichigo the whole time? Did she even acknowledge the things he was doing to her? Was hichigo doing somthing right that he was wasnt? A knot twisted in his stomach at the thought. Did that monster please her more than he did? Ichigo walked to the sink and turned the water as cold as it could be. If ichigo hadnt come back when he did, Hichigo couldve very well raped rukia. Did she want him to be more, more forceful?

He cupped the cold water and splashed his face. He was only making himself sick to the stomach. Ichigo sighed heavily and looked up at himself in the mirror.

_"Pleasure to see ye king" _Hichigo was starring back at ichigo._"Fiesty lil bitch ye got in the room heh"_ He smirked

"Fuck off"Ichigo glared at his demonic refelction"bastard"

_"Teh, ye not all hissy cause yer lil rukia was moanin' ma name instead of yers" _When ichigo didnt answer he pressed harder on his buttons_"Howd she feel king? Did she taste good, was it all going great til she moaned ma name. Just think, when she looks at you, she'll see meh"_

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled"I dont need you pointing out stupid things"

_"But king, wasnt it arousing when she pulled at ye hair, or when she was saying she wanted you." _Hichigo grinned _"Oh wait, she told me that"_

Ichigo gritted his teeth "Bastard!" He reached over and grabbed the first thing his fingers could latch onto. Ichigo watched as the mirror crack when the bottle of shampoo made contact. Hichigo disappeared. Ichigo clenched his fist, he needed to leave. To much had happened for one night and he neede to think. He pulled the door open and walked back into his room.

"Ichigo!" Rukias eyes were red from crying."Ichigo i didnt-" His hand raised her to face asking for her silence

He looked at her and sighed. He didnt know if he was ready to speak to her just yet. Words that rolled off her tongue made him feel disgust towards her. He turned to leave, when she tried to touch him, he jerked out of her gripped and left his room. Quickly he was past the stairs, then he was at the front door.

Did he really want to leave? Could he go back to rukia and forget what happened? Ichigo considered it for a minute or so. But then decided against it. His heart ached when he closed the door behind him as he left, but this situation wasnt something he could easily walk away from.


	2. Bipolar?

Bipolar?

Ichigo walked down the street. He wondered if anyone noticed him. Some random guy walking down the road at 1 in the morning. Thats not weird at all. He grunted when he realized her had no destination.

_Oh king, just turn back now, dont make a fool of yourself_

'Shut up' He mumbled back

_Your mad i get it, but king you cant stay mad at me forever_

Was that true? How long before he would forgive his inner demon. 'fuck off watch me stay mad' Immature? Yes. But he had a right to be, no? Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets and walked slower. He hadnt really thought of a place to go. Who else would be up at 1 am , who else could he talk to? Ichigo kurosaki doesnt talk about his feelings, and if he ever did, it was only to rukia or if he was really desperate he spoke to an unresponsive grave.

Step after step, a puddle here, a puddle there. The cemetary was different at night. No flowers were open, no people, no nothing. Just emptiness.

_King, why come here, this place is dead lets go back to the queen, she might want to play some more_

'What are you 5? Shut up' Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued walking through the grave yard. Finally he was looking down at his mothers grave. He sighed and knelt down.

"Sorry mom, I uh..i didnt bring any flowers today."He scratched the back of his head "But uh, just thought i come to visit. Karin and Yuzu are growing up pretty fast, dad..hes still an idiot. I met a girl" He paused but there was only silence "Shes great, she keeps me in check..watches my back..is always there for me.. she beautiful... she everything i could want and more" He smiled feeling content with his words

_Cheesy king_

"I havent exactly told her those things though"Okay this was silly and he knew it "Sorry mom, ill try to visit more often."He stood up "You would really like her mom, im sorry i couldnt save you" Ichigo turned away to leave "He names rukia, beautiful name huh?" With that, he walked away.

_Teh your soft for yer lil' bitch eh king_

'I thought i said not to call her that'

_Ye may have said such, but since when did i take your orders. _His hollow snickered.

Ichigo was growing tired of argueing with himself. He needed someone to talk to. Someone that would actually talk back. But who else knew ichigo. Beside rukia noone knew him.

So Ichigo walked. And walked some more. And a little more. After what seemed like hours was really only minutes he finally stopped in the middle of the soccer field.

_King this is bullshit. Can we go home to our queen _

'Shes not your queen! Shes mine!'

_So shes yours now is she king_

'No uh..shes ...shut up go back to being silente' Ichigos face got hot. He did want to go back home and be with rukia, but after he stormed out what was he supposed to say.

Ichigo hadnt realized he started walking, but he had and by coinsednece he was at tatsuki's home. Why? Like he figured it was all coinsedence. He was at her steps knocking before he realized it. Thankfully there was no answer.

Thats good. Right? Shes asleep, or shes not home. Ichigo wondered, Where would she be? Orihimes? Possibly, did someone kidnap her? Ichigo didnt like that thought, tatsuki was been his friend as far as he could remember. Though he remembered her punching him in the face.

_Lets go home king_

Ichigo was on the move again but this time to orihimes'. He wasnt obessesed with finding tatsuki but he wasnt going to go home until he knew she was okay. Ichigo was at orihimes door, so he knocked.

It opened.

"K-kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" _Ichigo is at my house late at night, what could her possibly want. _Orihime smiled and reached to grab him, but out of habit he pulled away.

"I, uh..is tatsuki here? She wasnt at her house and uh.. i figured she must be here" Ichigo tired to keep his cool.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki opened the door wider"Whats up?"

Relief. "I , just wondering where you were thats all." Ichigo noticed orihime staring at him. And to be honest , it was creepy and made him want to leave. "Well bye" In a second orihime would be dragging him to come inside.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki placed her hands on her hips. "No one comes at 2 am just to see where im at. What did you want?"

Nothing."See ya monday tatsuki"

"Ichigo!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at her. "Tell me what you want."

"I just wanted to talk." He lied

"About?" _Since when does ichigo want to 'just talk'_

Dammit! "It can wait."

Tatsuki eyed him"Inoue, give us a minute" She closed the door before orihime could pout. "Ichigo, whats wrong?"

Everything "Nothing."

"Dont lie to me." She grinned "Ive known you for to long ichigo."

He scoffecd"I dont lie"

_King your lieing right now, idiot_

"Sure, so whats up" She grinned "Wanna fight me again"

Ichigo shrugged "Nothing"

Tatsuki huffed "Whats wrong, Kuchiki-chan mad at you"

"What makes you think this is about her!" He snapped

"Well, you raised your voice, and last time you were walking around with that look was when rukia left for that summer a while back. And your always with her."

Ichigo crossed his arms "Well its not about her"

Tatsuki pushed his slightly "There you go lieing again, so what did she do"

"N-nothing! She didnt do anything!"

Tatsuki nodded "I see..so it was your dumbass that screwed up huh?"

Ichigo frowned "Not exactly" Tatsuki's curiousity grew"Its not her its me"

"Thats a line, but go on."

"Well um" Was he going to tell tatsuki everything? Was he going to tell her the truth for once. "Im Bipolar" Nope.

She didnt buy it "Uh huh"

"I am! Well..uhh.. i have two personalities... I have myself... and then..my umm.. my rebel side.." Wow was this the bes he could think of. "He calls himself Hichigo, and hes always ruining moments when im with rukia.."

Tatsuki looked interested "Really? That would explain your sudden outburst in class sometimes. I guess it does make sense"

Slightly insulted ichigo continued "Well I kinda get the feeling rukia likes him more than she likes me?"

Tatsuki nodded "Oh well, can you control hichigo?"

"Sometimes..i cant..but most of the time hes in check."

"Well, whos the boss ichigo. Whose in control!" She smiled "You are, so dont get pushed around, and dont worry your the same person as Hichigo, so what ever rukia feels isnt only for him, its for both of you." She smiled again and turned for the door. "Glad we had this talk ichigo see ya monday." She shut the door.

Ichigo left feeling worst then before he arrived. Tatsuki was right, he was incontrol, but he was also the same person as Hichigo and whatever rukia felt was for both of them. But ichigo wasnt about to share rukia.

_Your the king im the horse, our queen will be shared, but it could be worse_

Ichigo wanted to rip his hollow in two, but they had a place for people that spoke to ghost and demons.

Ichigo was home. He opened the door and closed it gently behind himself. It was 4 am. He didnt bother going upstairs instead he sat at the table. Rukia would wake up at 6 like she did every saturday morning and come down stairs to make herself a cup of tea. But this time she would find ichigo waiting for her.

**2 Hours later**

It was awfully silent, ichigo was moving his toast around on his plate. But yet it failed to make it to his mouth. He could hear rukia shift around upstairs. But he remained still in his seat. Was he even still mad? Not as much.

Rukia's footsteps make the wook crack just a bit as she walked down. She was also..singing? She was unaware of ichigos presence, she sang and he listened.

"Love you hajimete atta no wa mushaberino ame datta ne, Kimi wa ame no naka de mou wokaru naiteita, Love you sabishii kokoro wa kitsusou ugoki wa attatte, Boku wa kimi no ichi byou boku wo ki ni shitietru yo, Kimi ga namida nagashu kanashimi wa wakaru kara, Boku wa soba ni itain da kimi no namida wo subete uketomeru, Kimi no koto mamoru yo boku wa, kimi wo kurushimeru subete wo koko kara, rikai nami mo dekinai nandemoboku wo kamawanai, kanpeki ni wa dekinai keredo, demo zettai ni oshiawase ni suru yo, boku wa chikau yo donna toki demo kimi mamoru kara.

(Love you when we first met it was raining silently, You were standing there and inow i realize you were crying, Love you you were acting as if you were lonely and hurt, In one split second i found myself enarmored with you, I understand that your crying because your sad, I want to stay by your side so i can wipe away every tear, Ill protect you from now on, From everything that makes you hurt, I never understand why it happens but i dont care, Its not going to be perfect, But i swear ill make you happy, I promise ill protect you forever and ever...)

Ichigos mouth gaped open, she was singing and it was like music. It was beautiful, Ichigo smiled, he wanted to believe she was singing for him and the song was only for him. But it was probably a coinsedence, she wasnt singing for him, the song wasnt for him and that was that.

Rukia walked into the kitchen and saw ichigo sitting there "Ichigo," She blushed.

He looked at her , and a smile traced his lips, but he said nothing. If he had only asked her about the song, she would have told him the song reminded her of him, they would have forgotten the night before and started new. But ichigo didnt ask, and she didnt admit the song was directed at him. He did things the hard way, and thats exactly what happened.

He looked away at his toast.

Rukia frowned, she walked to the cupbord, a smell tickled her nose. It was, tea? Ichigo had made tea for her. She poured herself a cup and took a seat across from him.

Awkward silence danced between them. Ichigo was lost in a daze over her beauty. He could look at her forever and never see a flaw in her face.

_King, she is ours just take her, everyone is sound asleep_

'Shut up' Ichigo grumbled 'Im not that kind of guy'

_Its not rape if they like it_

Ichigo coughed and his face turned red putting renji's hair to shame. 'SHUT UP' Ichigo looked at rukia who was staring at him like he was crazy 'i would never..'

_I like how you have to think about it king_

Ichigo groaned and looked down in shame

"Uh, ichigo..are you okay?" Rukia put down her cup and eyed him

"Um,... "

_King, stop being a stingy with the queen _

'Bastard shes not your queen!' Ichigo pushed his plate away but didnt look up

"Ichigo?"

This wasnt fair. Ichigo was stuck between his thoughts and his hollows stupidity. It wasnt fair. He grumbled and scooted his chair back. But wait wasnt he going to talk to rukia? Or could he walk away before his hollow fucked up another moment.

_I dont fuck up things king, if anything i try to make your crappy life better_

Ichigo hadnt realized rukia started speaking, infact he wasnt even aware he was standing and clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was to busy arguing with himself to notice it only was brought to his attention when rukia raised her voice.

"Ichigo! Im trying to talk to you!"

But he was in his own world so he walked out leaving rukia alone with a cup of tea.

If he had only stayed longer and actually listened to what she was saying he would of heard her apologize , she would have confessed her love and he would have confessed his. But this is ichigo and nothing is ever done the easy way. So he walked out the kitchen and into his room where the unnessary sound of a door slamming was heard.

Rukia sipped her tea waiting for the rest of the house to wake up.


	3. Hours without sleep eqauls

Hours without sleep equals...

Ichigo slammed his door. Maybe if he slammed it hard enough the voice in his head would shut up and leave him to be.

_King, ye couldnt even finish what i started, ye queen was in yer arms and ye couldnt even take her_

Ichigo leaned back against the door, he closed his eyes hopeing to relax just a bit. He leaned his head back, his eyes burned behind their lids causing him to reopen them. When was the last time he had slept? Today was saturday, he glanced at the clock, saturday...6:23 am. He tried to think but the effort was making his head ache, he hadnt slept since thursday ...he also woke up at 6 am friday, meaning he hadnt slept in about 24 hours.

Ichigo groaned, why was he trying to do math? He walked his was to the bed and sat down. Sleep. I need to sleep. As he laid back and let his head sink into the pillows, suddenly comfort was miles away.

_King when are we gonna see our queen, when we gonna taste her again..when we gonna fu-_

"Shut up!" Ichigo covered his blushing face. 'Im not that kinda guy, stop thinking about rukia like that you bastard!'

_Ah king, you can lie but ye cant lie to meh, ye know you want her moanin' ya name. A _throaty laugh bounced around in ichigos head.

'Shut up! I dont think that way about rukia!' Okay so he was totally lieing, but who knows maybe oneday someone will believe his lies.

_I aint stupid king, ive heard ye say her name in yer sleep, dont bullshit me_

Ichigo grumbled, he proped himself up on his elbows and looked at his door. Was he waiting for rukia to walk through it? With one leg bent ichigo sighed knowing his dreams would never come true. He settled back down and closed his eyes, maybe sleep would grant him a restful morning.

Rukia sighed, she so badly wanted to talk to ichigo, but he would hear none of it. Her throat tightened, did she ruin any chance of a realationship with him? The house was empty but she could hear foot steps upstairs, someone was awake.

Have hading enough of being alone rukia stood up, washed her cup, and walked softly to ichigos room. She needed to talk to him, if only to hear his voice and see his amber eyes.

As she stood infront of his door she wondering what he was doing, was he looking back at the same very door? Was he waiting for her? The knob turned and she entered.

Ichigo was on his bed, asleep. She walked over to him and watched him sleep.

His arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Or so she thought. For where she stood she hadnt realized his eyes were slightly open. And he was watching her through his lashes, what was she trying to do? Should he sit up? Ichigo didnt, he laid there making sure his chest rose and fell evenly and in a rhythem, rukia had to believe he was asleep.

"Ichigoo.." She gently shook his arm. But he didnt 'wake'. "Ichigo.."

God, hes so handsome, no. He beyond handsome. A smile traced her lips, he was perfect. She gently caressed his cheek and traced a heart against his cheeck. She wanted to wake him up, but he was so peaceful, he wasnt scowling he wasnt frowning, he was just being ichigo. Rukias hand slid off his cheek, then down his neck.

Ichigo was starting to panic. Whats she doing? Do i stop her? He didnt.

"Ichigoo.." She whispered, but no repsonse. Her hand slid its way down his neck, past his collar bone, and stopped at his heart.

Ichigo was sure rukia knew he was awake. His heart was beating so fast it was hurting his chest. But he didnt stirr or make any kind of movement.

"Ichigo,.. your so handsome." She leaned down and kissed the corner of his jaw. He needed his sleep, so she walked away and out the door.

As the door closed ichigos eyes opened and he sat up. So many questions ran through his head. How many times had she watched him sleep before? Why did she kiss him? Did she really think he was handsome? Ichigo slightly grinned. Maybe it was possible to go to sleep with a smile on his face.

Ichigo laid back and closed his eyes, ..for real this time.

_She wanted ye king, she wants ye to undress her with yer teeth, she wants ye to make her cry in pleasure_

'You bastard' ..Thats all? He wasnt denying the words. Baka, he didnt have to, he knew he would never... never what?

_Sexy lil thing aint she, bet ye she can rock our world_

Ichigo graoned 'Rock my world? Just shut up!' He tightly shut his eyes hopeing the annoying voice would go away.

There was a knock at his door. "Ichi-nii" A pause "Breakfeast his ready, come down please."

Was there no mercy when it came to sleep? Ichigo sat up, ...6:40... "Damit,"He mumbled "Longest 17 minutes of my life" He consideredd laying in bed longer, but yuzu would only worry and come to get him. There was no way to get out of this.

Ichigo kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, high school boy, raging hormones, a perverted hallow who speaks the truth, and he cant even take a nap. Oh boy, hes certainly living the life of a king. Ichigo walked his way down the stairs and stopped infront of the small table.

Normaly, his spot is right next to rukia with karin at one end of the table and yuzu at the other, his dad across from rukia and the empty chair that was once his moms across from him. But for some reason ichigo sat across from rukia, and as if someone told the most shocking news ever, yuzu gasped, rukias jaw slightly dropped and karin just stared.

"Ichi-nii, wont you have a seat by kuchiki-san?" Yuzu placed a plate infront of karin.

"No, not today." Ichigo looked down at his plate. Rukia stared at him sadly.

Everyone was quiet, everyone was focusing on ichigo so they hadnt realized Isshin walked in. "Ichigo." Isshin eyed him. He wasnt stupid, despite the mutliple times he spelt his name wrong when filling out paperwork, it was obvious ichigo had more than a 'little' crush on rukia. So why the sudden change? When did he ever pass up a moment to sit but her, or be near her?

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied.

Isshin paused. "Drink your milk." That was all he could say. He never really exactly had a man to man talk with ichigo.. atleast one that was normall and didnt end in a fight.

Rukia looked down at her toast and frowned. She wanted ichigo right beside her. But atleast if she was infront of him, she could stare into his gorgeous eyes. And theres nothing he can do to get away from it.

Ichigo looked down at his plate.

Epic fail. Rukia sighed.

"Yuzu, thanks but im not hungry." Ichigo stood up picking up his half eaten toast and untouched eggs.

Yuzu frowned "Oh, okay ichi-nii, ill put it away for you later." She took the plate from his hands. "Are you feeling okay?" He just nodded. "Okay ichi-nii, go back to bed."

For a split second ichigo looked into rukia, but just as soon as he did, he looked away just as fast embarrassed. Isshin noticed, but said nothing.

xxxxx

Ichigo sat on his bed exhausted, the strength to change his clothes walked out the door. But he didnt care.

Rukia thanked Yuzu and began walking upstairs, ichigo was cornered, and this time should would talk to him. Even if she had to use a kidou against him. She stood infront of his door. This is it. She turned the knob.

"Ichigo"

He looked up at her from his bed. Though silente.

"Can we talk?"

Silence again.

"I want to talk about last night." He just continued to stare. "It was a mistake, i-"

"Rukia stop." He looked away. So this is how she really felt. His chest hurt, last night was a mistake she said. He felt like he had taken advantage of her. His hallow had violated her, ... that bastard. "I dont want to hear about how you regrett last night, and it cant happen again, or anything else." He lended against the backbord and crossed his arms. "I dont want to hear how you regrett it." The last part was a faint wishper, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Ichigo, please listen, i-"

"I dont want to hear it!" His voice raised. His eyes pulled together. This wasnt fair, she regretted last night , and he couldnt get enough of it. "Please rukia." He looked at his hands.

Rukia's eyes watered. He wont even listen to me. I want to say it was a mistake to start of how we did. I wanted things to be perfect and i wanted him to sweep me off her feet, the way i always read about in mangas and witnessed in other peoples lives. She walked closer.

"Ichigo, stop acting like a brat and listen!" Oops. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and swung his legs off the bed. "Dont call me a brat you midget!" He glared.

"Midget? Why you!" She clenched her fist. "Ichigo! Your acting like a jerk!"

Ichigo scoffed "Im the jerk?" Whos the one moanin other guys names? Whos the one saying she regrets being with me. Ichigo glared and stood up. He was glad he was taller than her, made him feel impowered. "Dammit rukia!" He was infront of her now and his eyes were furious.

Rukia crossed her arms, staring back in the meanest way possible. "Can you ust listen?"

Ichigo turned around. "No."

No? Did he just say no to me. Rukia felt the little switch flip from sane to insane. "Dammit ichigo! Your acting like a careless asshole! Your just like your hallow!" Double oops, she gasped and covered her mouth.

Ichigo twitched. Im. Nothing. Like. That. Bastard. He slowly turned around. "Excuse me?" His face felt so hot it could replace the sun. His fist clenched. Theres no pleasing this queen! "Dammit rukia!" He was in her face practically. "I cant please you! I try being gentle, you go saying someone elses name." He wanted to cut his own tongue out for speaking of it.

Ichigo was furious. He wasnt thinking. Ichigo was only acting out his feelings. Maybe he couldve done it better. But this was ichigo kurosaki, the guy who did everything and anything for anyone, even if he was half dead, on fire or even gushing blood. Ichigo did things the hard way, it was his style.

Ichigo grabbed rukia by her shoulders and held her tightly, then crushed his mouth to hers. He could be forceful like his hallow, is that what she wanted? Well i guess well know soon.

Rukia pressed her hands against his chest trying to push him away. "Mmiffigo!" She pushed harder.

_Shes sayin ya name king, ye gotta keep this one on a leash, lil bitch might runaway_

Ichigo finally pulled away in a daze. Wow. He couldnt believe what he had just done. But somehow he felt right inside. He looked down at rukia.

She was red , but not from blushing. She pulled her hand back and slapped him hopeing her hand hurt him. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ICHIGO KUROSAKI?" She was fumeing.

Ichigo was in disbelief. Okay so maybe he couldve expressed himself a little better. Nicer. Calmer. Sweeter. But after what he had been through he felt nothing could please this girl! Including himself.

"Dammit rukia! I dont know what you want i try being nice. I got fucked over! I try being forceful becaus eyou seemed to respond to Hichigo more than me, and i get slapped!" He through his hands in the air. "I cant please you!"

Rukias eyes were teary, but she didnt know why. "Dammit ichigo!" She was crying. And she couldnt stop. "S-Stop a-acting like i-its y-y-your fault!" Wait this was his fault. Why was she telling him this again.? She cried harder.

Ichigo watched her. He didnt want to make her cry. He was sorry. "Rukia, i-" He felt horrible. And her balling wasnt helping his situation.

"Your like hichigo! Stop trying to please me!" Yep she pulled that card again. And ichigo was mad ..Again.

"Goddammit! Stop comparing me to that monster!"

"Whose the one who made me cry! Atleast hichigo spoke his feelings!" Rukia wiped her eyes.

Feelings? Was that what she wanted? But Ichigo doesnt speak his feelings, no one is allowed in his heart. So you could see the problem right. Ichigo scratched his head. Awwkkkardddd. He was slightly filled with stupidity. He hadnt thought that she would want to be apart of his feelings. He frowned. He didnt even understand what he was trying to think.

Rukia sniffled. Ichigo looked away. Then slowly and silentely he walked around her and out the door. Again , he fucked up, and he didnt have a hallow to blame this time. He was down the stairs just as he had been the night before. Then he was out the door.


	4. All before 8 am

All before 8 am...

Ichigo closed his door as he left. This was becoming the worst weekend of his life. And this was coming from a guy who fought arrancars, espada, hallows, went through hours of training , lost his mom, and has a demon inside of him. All those added up couldnt equal or come close to being worse than this. He grumbled and walked down the stairs,

"Ichii-nii?" Yuzu was cleaning dishes. "Are you okay?" She dried her hands and walked to ichigo

"Im, im fine Yuzu." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Just going for a walk. Ill uh, ...be back in a bit." He tried to leave but her hand found his forehead. He waited.

"Okay ichii-nii... becareful." Yuzu tried her best to smile and hide her worry, she turned back to her pile of nasty looking dishes.

Ichigo opened the door and walked out letting it close on its own.

_So king, where are we going today_

Ichigo didnt reply. He stayed quiet, his mind was empty. And. Hopefully it would stay that way, atleast for the time being.

_King dont ignore me_

'Im not' he thought irrated. Ichigo walked down the street with his hands down his pockets and his shoulders slumped. 'I just need quiet, do you mind'

Hichigo snickered _Teh cant blame ye king after the night we had, ye need to get yer head straight _

Ichigo nodded, for once him and his hallow were on the same page

_That way when ye take yer queen to yer chambers , ye can make her yer horse_

Ichigos eyes widened 'Shut up, dont think about rukia that way you bastard!' He tried walking faster, maybe he could leave the voice in his head behind if he walked fast enough. 'I just want quiet'

_Teh, king ye sure do bitch _alot

Ichigo took a deep breath, finally he could just rela-

"KUROSAKI -KUN!"

His eyes shut, his heart rate increased, but it wasnt the good kind of increase, it was the annoyed increase. His knuckles clentched, this was insane. He wanted quiet and he gets Marry Poppins with orange hair.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled widely and ran up to ichigo.

He sighed"Inoue."

"Oh kurosaki-kun, you look so tired." She eyed him.

Gee, thanks. Ichigo just nodded, he was to tired to move his mouth

"Well if your tired i can bring you some tea, OH! I just made fish salad with barbeque sauce and a hint of brown sugar! I can bring you that if you would like."

Ichigo was horrified. A combination of food like that! It was the most utterly disgusting thing to imagine. But ichigo kurosaki found it better to say no politely and not comment on how gross Orihime's food always looked smelled and tasted.

"No, i uh..i just ate."

Orihime nodded. "Oh, ofcourse kurosaki-kun." Her smiled was gone, but there wasnt any sign of frowning. This girl was a strange creature.

"Yeah, maybe next time."

_Tehh unlikely, her food is nothing but garbage. I wouldnt eat it if yer life depended on it _king

Ichigo rolled his eyes 'thanks asshole'

"Kurosaki-kun, i wanted to ask you something, last night, when you came for tatsuki, did..did you really want to see her?" Orihimes eyes grew bigger and her hands twisted the scarf around her neck.

Ichigo scratched his head, why did he always do that? His hand retreated back into his pockets.

"Uh, yeah? Why else would i go over there?"

_Yeah, cause ye aint gettin' none of this king _. Ichigo ignored hichigos rude and true comment

"Oh, i just thought-" She began

_Ye thought king was gonna take yer _innocence

'Shut up! I wouldnt ever consider orihime' Ichigo paused 'I DONT want her that way, i Wont ever want her that way' He bit his toungue holding back a outburst.

"And kuchiki-san is a wonderful girl, but-"

_But im a idiot and we should hook up_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Stupid hallow.

"We-"

_We are perfect ill be yer queen and yer my _king

'Shut up!' Ichigo suddenly noticed something, disturbing, yet funny.

_Oh ichigo, i love you dump kuchiki-san for me ill beg for ye. _Hichigo's voice grew high-pitched as he tried mimicing Orihimes voice.

Ichigo's lips twitch , he wanted to laugh. But he would only look insane. This was comedy. Orhimes mouth continued to chatter away, but instead of her high lively voice, ichigo could only hear Hichigo mocking her.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you want to go out with me sometime?" Orihime moved closer.

Ichigo was frozen. Did she just ask him out? He felt like a idiot. His mouth was open, but he didnt realize it til orihime tried to look cute as she pushed his chin up closing his mouth for him.

_... say no, this bitch aint queen material_

Orihime moved a little closer. Ichigo backed up. He didnt want to be so close to a girl who he caught following him at some point in his highschool life.

"Inoue, I... your a nice girl, but...I dont want to go out with you. Im sorry." Nice? Yeah. Honest? He was, and the truth hurts but so does lieing about your feelings.

"Oh," Orihimes eyes slowly gathered water. "I, i understand Kurosaki-kun." A tiny waterfall washed down her cheecks. "I hope Kuchiki-san," Her crying grew harder and she hiccuped "I hope, she l..loves you back!" Orihime covered her eyes and cried even harder.

"Inoue! Dont." Ichigo was nervous, she was crying hysterically infront of him. And strangely , he wanted her to stop but didnt want to hug her and comfort her. "Dont cry inoue."

She sniffled some more. "I have to go." Orihime turned around and jogged down the street. Her crying grew louder even though she moved farther and farther away.

Ichigo was still in shock, but after the wave of shock past, he felt the tsunami of jerk wash over him. Ichigo wasnt good at being honest. He upset two girls in one day. It was awfully quiet, he lifted his head to find people staring at him. What were they thinking? Were they thinking thats the guy who made the pretty girl cry? Did they wonder who he was. RETREAT!

Swiftly ichigo ran back to his home. Home with rukia, and his sisters, and his lunatic dad.

Ichigo ran in. Slammed the door shut. He glanced at the clock. 7:59, great he managed to eat and make two girls cry, all before 8 am, thats a worlds record in his book. But ichigo had no time to thing about the past that so dreadfully bit him in the ass. So he ran up the stairs. And into the bathroom.

Ichigo frowned , maybe a nice hot shower would put him in a better mood. Maybe.

**15 Minutes later**

Ichigo turned off the shower. Surprisingly , it did help. The pain in his chest was gone and his eyes werent as achy as before. This could be the upside to his day. Ichigo reached for his towel, as he adjusted it around his waist he realized. Where were his clothes? He hadnt grabbed any when he came back inside.

Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Atleast he rememebered to grab a towel. Ichigo grumbled and opened the bathroom door. The hallway was . He walked into his room. The door was open? When he walked in rukia caught an eye-ful.

She was sitting on his bed with a pad of note paper and her head lifted when he walked in. She stared. Her eyes darted around his body, first they found his eyes, then abs then hair. It was orange and very unsual, but she figured thats why she liked it. Her face was getting hot so she looked down at her note pad.

"Ichigo, .." Your so hot please forgive me. Im so sorry. "..." Her mouth had opened. But she decided against speaking.

"Rukia, please.. get out of my room." He regretted saying it. He regretted everything he had down since this day began. But you cant take back words once they have been said. It just doesnt work that way. His eyes fell to the floor. He was standing in his doorway with nothing but a towel in, he was indeed humiliated.

Rukia stood up and placed the note paper on the bed. "Okay ichigo." Once she was gone curiousity took its hold on ichigo. What had she been writing? He must know. Ichigo dressed himself quickly. Jeans, a red shirt, nothing fancy, but he wanted to see that note! He picked it up.

_Dear ichigo,_

He flipped the page. Thats it? Ichigo was disappointed.

_King just go to ye queen... kiss her on the neck then let yer hands move along her body_

'Shut up!' Ichigo placed the notepad on his desk. There had to be a better place then this. If only he could turn back time , and sleep!

Ichigo layed himself down on his bed angerly.

xxxx

Isshin poked his head into ichigos room. He hadnt been eavesdropping, he just heard enough to put the peices together. But in this case, he couldnt finish the puzzle without the other 299 peices. He sighed. He never had this problem with Masaki, Isshin loved her and told her from the begining, never did he hide his feelings. But why ichigo was trying to surcure himself from rukia, it made no sense.

"Oh masaki, our son is growing up." He half smiled. Ichigo, and rukia... it was a nice ring to it. "Dont worry masaki, our son is struggling now, but maybe a little push in the right direction will help him out." Isshin grinned. Ichigo and rukia... they just needed dad to help them move along. This would be good. In HIS opinion.


	5. Dinner with the Kurosaki's

Dinner with the Kurosaki's...

Rukia slowly drug her feet across the wooden floor. She sighed , ichigo asked her to get out, it was a hurtful thing to here. His room was practically her home. And to be kicked out of your home, who wouldnt feel sad? Ichigo, why couldnt things go back to the way they were. Why. Rukia asked her herself over and over.

"Rukia."

Her head clicked up. "Huh?" She turned around and nearly crashed into Isshin. "Oh, Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia pulled out her fake school girl smile.

His face was serious..for once. He grinned "Hows my boy ichigo?" This was it.. time to be detective dad. Hm.. detective... i bet i would be good at that. Isshin chuckled to himself, but then remembered he was talking to his soon to be daughter inlaw, hopefully.

"Ichigo, uh ...i dont know" She shook her head "I havent talked to him lately."

Damn. Ichigo and Rukia... IchiRuki.. It had a nice ring to it, i should start a club or a foundation. Isshin gently placed his hand on rukia's petite shoulder. "Dont worry, Ichigo is a strong young man. Just look at his father!" What? He had to stay what he considers normal. Meaning he had to be loud, and sauve.

Rukia blinked. ". . . "

Isshin smiled. "My third daughter! You make my boy happy!" Insert psycho dad here. "Just stick around long enough and he'll see! " He turned around and skipped down the hall. Wait.. skipped? Rukia nodded in response.

Wow... Ichigo was surely different from his dad. Kurosaki men were stranger. That was all there was to it. Rukia smiled. What could ichigo be doing? She wanted to know, but he asked her to leave and out of respect she would. But still, there was that little voice that made her want to go back to ichigos room.

xxxx

_King, ..._

Ichigo was silently asleep on his bed. But just because he was asleep didnt mean the favorite hollow Hichigo was. Infact Hichigo was wide awake in the little world created just for him.

_Teh, king yer an idiot, but ill let ye sleep for now_

Hichigo sat himself down. The sky was night and few stars were scattered around. Hichigo sighed. It only became night when his king slept, there wasnt much to do. Afterall a horse is only good when its in use. So hichigo sat, and waited ...maybe today his king will dream up something worth watching.

**Several hours later**

_King, yer a good guy, but ye cant expect meh to sit aroun' _

Hichigo closed his eyes trying to find that one spot. He searched, and looked and scouted until he found it. And when he did, lets say dinner time came at a perfect moment.

"ICHII-NII!"

Hichigo sat up, he glanced at the clock. "Teh,"

There was a knock at the door. But there was no rush when Hichigo stood up, and walked himself to answer it.

He cleared his throat. _'Now what does the king _do' He openeed the door and looked down at his kings sister. "Uh, hi..."

Yuzu smiled and grabbed hichigos hand. "Ichi-nii, you slept for a long time." She began pulling him, and hichigo was not a fan of it. "Come down for dinner." Her small hand tugged, despite wanted to yank his hand free, hichigo knew Ichigo would never act so rude. And if he hurt the princess, king would tighten the horses leash.

Yuzu and Hichigo walked into the kitchen. The steam of vegetables tickled hichigo's nose. But a sweet scent caught hold. It was delisious, and it was his. Hichigo eyed rukia.

"Rukia." Hichigo needed to be ichigo. He had to be quiet.. control himself and he had to scowl, though hichigo didnt like scowling and could never understand why the king did it so much. Hichigo walked over to rukia and grinned as he took the seat next to her.

Karin chewed and watched ichigo, Yuzu served food and observed secretly.

"Thank you, pri- , yuzu." Hichigo stared at the food. He never realized how interesting food was. Maybe it was because he only saw school lunch from ichigos eyes and only smelled disgusting orihimes food. Hichigo picked up his chopsticks and pushed around his brocoli.

"Ichigo?" Isshin took a seat by yuzu and karin. He noticed something different about his son. But he coulddnt quite place it.

"Hm?" Hichigo looked up.

"Are you okay son?" Yes there was definately something wrong his Ichigo, but what could it be.

Hichigo nodded. Rukia ate her food not caring enough to look at hichigo. Or maybe his king fucked things up and she was mad. But Hichigo wasnt the king, and rukia was only inches from him. Casually Hichigo used his right hand to stab at his beef. His left hand slid off the table, resting on his knee. No one seemed to notice his movements.

Good.

Hichigo chewed inoccently, and slowly his left hand drifted off his knee.

"Ichigo!"Rukia jumped slightly when his icey fingers found their way to her thigh. She grew hot in the face when the kurosaki's had a questioning look.

"Yes rukia." Hichigo turned to her calmly and his hand began sliding up her thigh.

She blinked once, twice, and a third time. But the yellow irises that stared back at her wouldnt go away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rukia knew better. This wasnt Ichigo. It was his hollow and he had some nerve pulling 'this' right infront of ichigo's sisters and father.

Hichigo grinned. His hand gave a gentle squeeze."I feel great rukia." Hichigo ran a hand through his spikey hair, just the way the king did. His hand moved closer to her inner thigh. "How do you feel rukia." He smirked.

Rukia's eyes pulled together, she cursed herself for wearing such a short dress. Her hand squeezed the napkin it held. "Not so good. I think i should go lay down." Rukia scooted her chair back, but hichigo wasnt pleased. His hand massaged her leg and held her inplace.

"But rukia, your almost done eating. Why dont you stay and finish."

Yuzu nodded."Yes, Ichii-nii is right. I dont like how we never have family dinners. Atleast stay and eat a little more Kuchiki-san."

Rukia glared at Hichigo."Oh but i-"

"Please." Hichigo smiled.

Guilt was a bitch. Rukia scooted her chair in. Hichigo had a plan for his lovely queen, but it wouldnt proceed until she was on the same page as him. So he 'accidently' knocked the napkin off the table. Rukia picked up her chopsticks to finish her meal.

Hichigo looked under the table for his napkin. Legs of trousers, legs with girly socks and shoes, legs with shorts and sneakers. And finally legs with a short dress that almost gave him the view he wanted. So to let his queen know what he wanted he did the only thing he could.

He grinned before her gently kissed her thigh.

"Ah"Rukia cried out.

Hichigo lifted his head setting his napkin on the table. "Hmm?" You okay rukia."

Rukia opened her mouth. Thankfully Isshin spoke for her.

"Ichigo, take rukia to bed she looks tired."

Hichigo grinned. '_yes'_

Rukia was horrified. Nooo

"Okay dad." Hichigo wasted no time standing up and pushing in his chair. Rukia was frozen. Hichigo stretched his hand out for rukia to take.

But she stood on her own and walked past Hichigo hopeing to get to his room before he could.

"But dad." Yuzu began.

"Yuzu my beautiful daughter, when ichigo and rukia get married we'll have family dinners all the time!" Isshin hugged karin as he spoke.

Hichigo's mouth gaped open, he wasnt ichigo..but he was feeling a little embarrassed so he just thought. What would king do? With that he hurled the plate at isshin.

Rukia was in ichigos room, the door was closing and safety was inreach.

"No." Hichigo growled and forcing the door open and closing it behind him.

"You dirty bastard!" Rukia pulled her dress down trying to cover her legs.

"Teh queen, ye sure are sexy when ye yell at meh" Hichigo walked closer to rukia and grabbed her by the waist.

"Dont touch me!" Rukia pushed his hands off her waist.

Hichigo grinned. To him struggles were just invitations. Hichigo lifted rukia off the ground. "Ye gonna love meh for this queen." Hichigo placed rukia on the bed forcing her to sit.

"Ye glare at meh,but the king and i can do so much for ye." Hichigo stood infront of her.

Rukia held her hand up to protest. But hichigo merely pushed it away.

"Hichigo." Rukia looked away. "Why are you like this. Why is ichigo so different from you."

Hichigo didnt understand. Nor did he care. "Stop talking queen, ye killin' ma mood."

Rukia shook her head. "Why doesnt he talk to me." Rukia looked at Hichigo trying to find a answer.

Hichigo stared back. "King, hes truely sawwy bout makin' ye cry."

Rukia pulled her hands up to her face. Her head hung and her shoulders began to shake. "Whats he so scared of." Tears began to build. "Why doesnt he trust me." Rukia covered her eyes, she began crying.

Hichigo just stared.

Rukia hiccuped trying to calm herself. "Whats wrong with me." She cried harder. But she didnt know why. More surprisingly why was she asking Hichigo for answers. Why couldnt she be a man..or a woman and ask ichigo herself. Was she really that scared of the asnwer?

The aroused feeling that Hichigo felt was gone. All of it. And watching his queen cry made his stomache twist. _'Teh this must be the feelin' king hates'_

Rukia sniffled.

Hichigo looked at rukia. He had more fun at dinner when he thought he would be in bed by this time. But he wasnt and his King was gonna get a mouthful for being a idiot. Hichigo walked over to Ichigos bed and laid himself down far away from rukia. He closed his eyes, and was back in his lonely dark slanted world.


	6. Sunday wasnt meant for ichigo

Sunday wasnt meant for ichigo...

It was sunday morning. And it was quiet. There were two hearts beating and neither knew the other was close by. And by close by i mean CLOSE. They beat in a perfect rythem. What could happen to disrupt this quiet morning? Oh , yeah. Those perfectly beating hearts can wake up and discover how close they really were.

Ichigo began to stirred in his sleep. His legs kicked at the blankets that tangled themselves around his feet. His eyes fluttered opened.

"Mmm."

Ichigos eyes opened. His left hand ran through his spikey hair. He felt odd.

He looked down to see a small arm wrapped around his chest.

Ichigo smiled, it was probably a really nice dream so he closed his eyes again... But wait, why would he dream of someone cuddling with him?

Ichigos eyes widened when he noticed something alarming. Raven hair. Small arm that was wrapped over his chest. And a long exposed leg drapped over his lower torso area? Ichigo started to breathe deep. He realized his own arm, which he cursed, was wrapped tightly around rukias waist. He wanted to pull his arm away, and he did try, but he couldnt removed his tight hold around her. Ichigo grumbled and looked down at rukias sleeping face.

_Wow, shes so beautiful_

Ichigo dared to pull rukia closer to his body. He couldnt lie. He wouldnt mind waking up every morning with a rukia in his arms.

"Mmm." Rukia snuggled closer.

Ichigo blushed. The short dress she was wearing, .. was very short and riding up her tighs exposing her black panties. Ichigo's heart beat faster, despite his urges that he refused to give into his hand tugged at her dress trying to cover her up.

Rukia shifted and her eyes slowly opened.

"Ichigo?" She eyed him. And then the light bulb flickered on. She was in bed with ichigo, and his hand was dangerously traveling down her thigh.

His mouth opened to speak. Embarrassment rained over him leaving him wordless. Ichigo didnt want her to leave, but with his lack of words he could only hug her tighter.

Rukia tried pushing away but ichigo refused to let her go. Why? Who knows. Maybe because this is what ichigo really wanted and all he needed was in his arms. And if he let it go, she would leave him.

"Rukia." Ichigo pulled rukia up to his face by her shoulders.

Ichigo kurosaki, substitute soul reaper. The most beautiful girl lives in his room, and happens to be in his arms. But he has one problem. Ichigo kurosaki struggles with emotions and feelings, and that was the downfall of his moment.

"Let go." She pushed away from him.

Ichigo paniced, he grabbed her arm. "Dont go."

Rukia tried to pull free. "Stop it." She glared, but then the strangest thing happen.

Ichigo blinked, again, and again. It looked like he couldnt stop but each time his eyes closed and reopened she noticed a slight yellow tint to his orbs.

"Ichigo?" Rukia still fought to free her arm.

"Teh, heres the deal queen" Hichigo gripped her arm harder. "Get back in bed."

Rukia glared back. "No."

Hichigo shook his head. "Ye got two choices, ye can get back in bed with yer king who will enjoy ye, or ye can get in bed with meh." He smirked.

Her hand flew toward his face. But when the satisfieing sound wasnt heard, she tried to retreat.

"Yer choice queen." Hichigo ran his thumb along the arm he held prisoner.

Rukia sat on her legs and Hichigo released her arm.

Ichigo looked back at rukia. "Dont go." He needed to convince her. To persuade her. So,..

He pulled rukia closer forcing her to lay ontop of his body. He tried looking serious, but when her legs squeezed at his waist the train of thought drove itself off the cliff. Ichigo gluped before crushing rukias mouth against his. His hands squeezed her hips.

Rukia gasped.

Ichigo grinned.

Rukia ran her fingers up his throat asking for more.

Cautiously,he nodded in response. Ichigo held rukia tightly and slowly rolled them over. He felt impowered, and nothing could take the feeling away from him.

"ICHII-NII!"

Ichigo froze. Rukia did too. They both waited.

"Ichii-nii." The voice was closer, just outside his door to be exact. "Its breakfeast time."

Ichigo grabbed the covers and pulled them over rukias body.

The door opened.

"Ichii-nii..what are you doing to kuchiki-san?" Yuzu's head titled. She was so innocent , it could almost pass as stupidity.

Ichigo reddened. "Ill be down in a minute yuzu."

She tried to look over at rukia who refused to meet her gentle eyes. "But,"

"Thanks yuzu." Ichigo pressed.

Yuzu nodded. "Okay ichii-nii." She turned on her heels and closed the door as she left.

Ichigo sighed in releif. He turned back to rukia who, somehow, had gotten across the room.

"Are you coming ichigo?" Rukia pulled her dress down hoping it would magically stretch.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Yeah, i just have to do something first." He sat up and stood up turning his back to her. "I'll be there in a sec." He started pulling at his sheets to flatten the wrinkled blankets.

"Okay." Rukia opened her door, then she glanced back to ichigo. He was rearranging his pillows. She slowly left his room and closed the door.

Ichigo stood looking at the pillow in his hands. His throat tightened. His hand batted at the pillow hopeing it would flatten out.

"Bastard." He mumbled and hit his pillow again. He sighed. "DAMNIT!" He hurled his pillow down on his bed.

**From downstairs**

"Ichigo doesnt seem happy this morning." Karin chewed her cereal and looked at the ceiling. "Hes stomping around up there."

Isshin placed a plate infront of rukia. "My boy is becoming a man. I was the same way! You wake up one day and realized how much your life sucks and how much you want to hurt someone!" He raised a fist and shook it violently. "THATS RIGHT ICHIGO! REALIZE! REALIZE ALL YOU NEED IS A WOMAN!"

"Dad!" Karin groaned.

Isshin hugged yuzu tightly. "Imagine my beautiful daughter! Imagine the day we plan ichigos wedding!" Yuzu's eyes widened and grew glossy.

"Prsh, who would want to marry ichigo." Karin picked up her bowl and brought it to the sink. "Hes to angry, always running off in the middle of dinner. Comes home at late hours. Im surprised his school hasnt called to say he beat up a freshman."

Yuzu gasped. "Karin! Thats a mean thing to say. Any girl would love to have ichi-nii."

Karin rinsed her bowl."The only girl that ever showed interest in him was that idiot Orihime."

Rukia ate her toast listening to the young kurosaki women. She liked ichigo. She would marry him. Under circumstances. If he wanted to...rukia rolled her eyes. She wasnt even in a relationship with him. Why would she think about marrying that stubborn boy.

"Karin, dont be mean, orihime is not a idiot, shes a-"

"Idiot." Karin said plainly.

"Dad!" Yuzu cried.

"Yuzu!" Isshin wrapped his arms around yuzu. "Its not our fault that poor girl is a idiot...and they preferr simple minded! We can only hope ichigo marrys someone he truely loves and isnt a idiot!"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, like rukia-san."

Silence.

Rukia dropped her toast. "What!"

Isshin gasped. "My third daughter! You would make my boy as happy as masaki made me!" He and yuzu squeled.

Karin rolled her eyes and sat at the table as ichigo walked in. What boy wants to walk in to find his dad and sister squeling and jumping around the kitchen. Not ichigo kurosaki thats forsure!

xxxx

_"Teh." _Hichigo looked up at the sky. It was cloudly and gray. _"What the fuck is he doing."_ Hichigo tapped his fingers against the glass window under him.

He could only wait. Cause honestly, his king was starting to piss him off. More than usual. And sitting around in a empty world turned out to be more entertaining than he expected. He never seen the sky turn from a sunny day to a storm so quick.

_"Yer a fuckin' idiot king." _Hichigo leaned back against the cool window.

xxxx

That sunday Ichigo had confined himself in his room. He only came out 2 times that day after breakfeast. Once to shower and eat lunch. And then for dinner.

Rukia walked into ichigos room. He was laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Goodnite ichigo." She waited a minute before climbing into his closet. "Have sweet dreams."

He didnt answer. Though he was fully awake he didnt move or answer back. So she closed the door.

**Later that night**

Ichigo was awake. Sleep had yet to come. When it did, his slumber only lastest 10 to 40 minutes. So he sat in his bed looking at the closet. He had a weird theory one day if he wasnt watching over rukia she would wake up and leave his closet forever. But until that day, he would watch the door and be ready to stop her if she ever tried.

It was so quiet he could here rukia stirr in his closet.

Ichigo softly pushed off his bed and walked to his closet.

He could here movement. And rukia breathing hard. Ichigo, being the guy he was, worried and opened the closet door.

Rukia's eyes were shut, her hair stuck to her face because of the sweat and her legs were pulled up to her chest.

"Dont." She whispered.

Ichigo took a step back.

"Dont, stop" Rukia clentched the pillow.

Ichigo reached out to touch her. _What are you dreaming about rukia?_ Ichigo thought.

"Hichigo" Her voice rose and her back arched.

Ichigos jaw dropped. Here he was hoeping she wouldnt leave him, worrying about her and she was in some fantasy world with hichigo! Ichigo glared before shutting the closet door angerly not caring if he woke up the sleeping host.

Ichigo laid himself down and cursed under his breath. What ichigo thought was a fantasy dream was really a dream of horror. But unfortunately Ichigo didnt wake up rukia when he slammed the closet shut, so she was still trapped in her nightmare inwhich she dreampt up.

**_Rukia's Dream_**

_"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to run to him, the faster she ran, the farther he got._

_It was raining and standing before her was the pale demon that lived within ichigo._

_Hichigo chuckled and withdrew his sword from Ichigos torso. "Teh aint got much fihgt in ye king."_

_"Dont!" Rukia shouted._

_Hichigo turned toward her. His eyes were those of the devil. "Dont what queen. Dont do this?" His sword blade was covered in blood, and it traced up ichigos chest and stopped at his throat. His blade pressed against ichigos skin making his neck extend._

_Ichigo groaned in pain when dripples of blood slowly rolled down._

_"Dont!" Rukia grabbed hichigos arm and tried pulling the sword from ichigo._

_Hichigo gritted his teeth. "Ye dumb bitch!" His hand wrapped tightly around her throat and she felt her feet lift off the ground._

_"Stop!" Rukias eyes swelled up with water, her tiny hands tried pulling his from her throat. Hichigo chuckled watching her struggle. "Hichigo!" His gripp loosened and she hit the floor cough._

_"Yer king is pathetic."_

There was a loud slam and rukia shot up in her bed. Her pajama's were drenched in sweat. And the blanket was wrapped around her chest. She wiped her forehead. What seemed like forever in her mind, was only seconds in reality. When her voice rose in pain, Ichigo mistook it for pleasure. He was on the otherside of the closet steaming with anger. While in rukias perspective, she was having a nightmare and had done nothing wrong.

If only ichigo had woken rukia up and saved her from her horrorid dream, he would have realized something was wrong. But ichigo kurosaki didnt wake her up and offer to comfort her. So rukia sat in the closet to scared to go back to sleep. Ichigo grumbled because this sunday was not meant for him.


	7. One conversation

One conversation...

Her feet echoed throughout the empty hallway. She shook her head trying think of what was to come.

_He didn't even wake me up, he just left me_

Her feet slammed against the cheap wanna-be tile as she tired to reach her destination. Her raven hair bounced at her shoulders. She wasnt just late. She was almost 4 hours late. She cursed herself for sleeping in. Rukia stood infront of her class door. What was on the other side? Beside punishment.

Ichigo sat at his desk looking straight ahead, with a sigh he turned to the window. The desk beside him was empty, he momentarily regretted leaving rukia alone at home, but then remembered why he did it.

She _adjusted her uniform._

_I'm so late dammit _

_Rukia_ grabbed hold of the door handle forcing it open.

"IM SORRY IM LATE SENSEI!" Rukia bowed in embarrassment. Slowly she turned and glared at ichigo who, for his sake, was looking out the window.

Everything was silent in the classroom.

"Miss Kuchiki, how nice of you to join us today, please take your seat."

Rukia slowly rose, she huffed and walked to her seat. Ichigo turned away as she sat down.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The teacher read from her clipbord.

Ichigo lifted his head. "Yes?"

Misato raised her head to eye ichigo. "Eyes to the front of my class." Ichigo nodded.

Rukia looked down at the notebook on her desk. Any other day, her note would be in ichigos bag, she would reach in and take it out. Ichigo would offer her his help for last nights homework. But unfortunately nothing was going according to plan since friday.

Rukia wanted things the way they had been before. When she would sit and class, catch ichigo looking at her and watch him turn red as he looked away. She opened her notebook and slowly pulled out a peice of paper. Then she began to write...

_Dear Ichigo,_

_You didnt wake me up for school this morning? Why not? I really need to talk to you. Please. _

Rukia

Rukia folded the note and causally tossed it upon ichigos desk.

"Class take out your notes from friday." Misato dug around in her desk.

Ichigos eyes dropped to the note. Rukia smiled when ichigo unfolded her note and read. But to her dissappointment he folded it back up and left it on his desk.

She glared. Her pen already in her hand she began to write again.

_Ichigo_

_I really need to speak with you! Dont ignore me! Atleast acknowledge me you idiot_

_Rukia_

Again she folded the paper into a sqaure and tossed it on his desk.

His hand reached for the new note. Ichigo unfolded it, read it, and ignored it.

Rukia clentched her fist. "Ichigo!" She whispered. "Ichi-"

"Miss Kuchiki! Dont come to my class just to talk with students."

Rukia turned red. "Yes Sensei." She pulled out another paper. Third times a charm right?

_Ichigo_

_Please ichigo. I need to speak with you. Im sorry i hurt you. Dont deny that i didnt. I can see clearly i did and you wouldnt be giving me attitute if i hadnt. Let me make this right ichigo. Im sorry. I want to make it better. Ichigo i want you to trust me. I do care for you ichigo. Maybe...i would even say..i care alot about you. I might even ..love you._

_Rukia_

She folded her note. This had to get ichigos attention. Again she tossed the note to ichigo.

Ichigo turned to rukia. His hand fell to the note, slowly he watched her as his hand tightened around the note crumbling it. His eye contact never left rukias. Then he stood.

"Mr. Kurosaki. Please take your seat."

Ichigo looked up at his teacher. "I just need to throw away some trash."

"I dont care. Take your seat you can wait five minutes for class to end."

Ichigo twitched. "No. No i wont take my seat." Ichigos voice rose.

"Mr. kurosaki are you defying me? !" Misato pushed her glasses up. "You dont want to go to the office do you?"

Ichigo mumbled. "I dont care."

Misato now twitched. "Excuse me! Ichigo Kurosaki take your seat now!"

"Or what." He challenged.

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo sit down are you insane?" She whispered angerily.

"No im not insane rukia! I just have a," Rukia stood sending her chair back. "short" She glared "pain in my a-"

Slap!

The class gasped.

Ichigo was in shock. His cheek tingled. And rukia was fumeing.

"MISS KUCHIKI AND MR KUROSAKI!" Misatos hand slammed down on her desk. "SIT DOWN NOW! Ill see you both after class!"

Rukia slowly sat, as did ichigo. She began to panic. Slowly her eyes drifted to ichigo, who was looking down at his desk, his orange spikes covered his eyes. And his fist were clenched. Rukias eyes began to water.

Ichigo was embarrassed. Everyone in the class had seen him fight atleast one person during or outside of school. And to be slapped in the middle of class by a girl, it was humiliating. But ichigo could care less of what people thought about him, so why was he concerned again? In frusteration his fist tightened around the note in his palm.

Misato watched ichigo and rukia from behind her teachers edition.

Finally the most beautiful sound was heard. That bell rang allowing kids their freedom. The students stood, except for ichigo and rukia. They sat at their desk.

"Wait outside for me Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki." Misato stood and began cleaning off her own desk.

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo stood and headed for the door. But on his way out, those little peices of folded paper were tossed in the trash. Rukia gulped and followed ichigo out the door.

Once they were gone and the door closed Misato stood up and walked over to the trash. She sighed and reached down for the crumbled paper. Misato shook her head. "Ichigo ichigo ichigo..." They hadnt noticed, but misato had been watching rukia pass her notes to ichigo. She walked to the door of her class.

"Miss Kuchiki, come in please."

Rukia and ichigo were standing with their backs to each other. Surprising? Not really.

"Have a seat." Misato sat on her desk top and folded her hands. "Rukia," She shook her head "We dont hit our fellow classmates. Not ever."

Rukia's tears rolled down her cheeks. "Im..s- sorry." She sniffled. "It wont happen again."

Misato nodded. "Good. Because I dont want to call your brother, bring him back from his bussiness trip just to have a meeting with me about why his sister cant keep her hands to herself."

Rukia shook her head horrified. "No! Please dont call Nii-sama. Oh please no." Rukia bit her lip. She slapped ichigo and now she felt dirty because she 'cant keep her hands to herself'.

Misato nodded. "I wont, but please dont slap anymore of my students." Rukia nodded. "Please send in Ichigo, but dont leave home yet."

Misato took a deep breath as Rukia walked out.

"Ichigo, Miss Misato wants to see you." She leaned against the wall watching Ichigo walk in the room not giving a second glance.

"Ichigo. Please have a seat."

Ichigo looked at the row of desks. "I preferr to stand."

Misato nodded. "Understandable." She eyed him carefully. "Ichigo whats wrong."

He looked at her questioning his own answer. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

She smiled. "Ichigo you've been my student for four years. You came into class quiet and stared at Miss Kuchiki's empty desk for almost 3 hours. If Orihime hadnt tried talking to you , you never would have noticed yourself spacing off."

Ichigo shrugged. "Just wondering why she hadnt come to school today. Thats all." It wasnt guilt, it wasnt because I may have sabatoged her.

"Ichigo if you ever need help, or just someone to talk to," you can talk to me.. "talk to Rukia."

His eyes rose to meet hers. "Rukia?, Why would i talk to her?" Ichigo slid his hands in his pockets. "I hardley know her."

Misato grinned. "She hardley knows you too. Maybe one conversation can alter your future."

Ichigo raised a eyebrow sceptically. "Oh-kay?"

"Miss Kuchiki!" Rukia was in the doorway twisting her fingers. "As punishment for disrrupting my class, both of you will stay after school to clean my class room. Wipe the windows and desks. Then you may leave." Misato hoped off her own desk and grabbed her purse. "Cleaners are in the back of the room. I trust you two." With that she left.

"Ill do the desk." Ichigo walked to the back of the class to grab the windex and Cleaners Spray. "You do the windows."

Rukia took hold of the widex. "Ichigo."

His back turned to her.

"Ichigo. I just want to say- Can you turn around and look at me!" Rukia cried.

But ichigo ignored her and began his cleaning.

It remained silente for severval minutes.

"Ichigo please dont ignore me." Rukia pouted when she got no response. "ICHIGO! TALK TO ME NOW!"

Ichigos eyes pulled together, the bottle of cleaner was slammed down on the desk top, and he wipped around to face her. "What do you want dammit!"

Rukia gripped her windex. "I want you to talk to me! But your acting like a asshole!"

"Prsh." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well are you gonna stand their like a idiot or speak?"

Rukias teeth gritted. "Im the idiot!" She walked up to him, but as she did, her confidence level dropped because of the height difference. To show he wasnt scared of a midget, Ichigo closed the gap between them.

"Yeah! Your the idiot!"

Rukia glared and stood on the tips of her feet. "At least im not all hallow!" She tapped ichigos temple.

His eyes widened. What was he to do? Let this girl talk smack like she knows what its like to have a monster inside of her? He pulled his hand back ready to strike.

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment. But then she challenged. "Do it ichigo. Do it and see what happens." Ichigo never hit a girl before. Never. And he wasnt about to start now. So he lowered his hand like a man. "No, ichigo. Do it. Come on you gonna start something so finish it."

"Shut up rukia!" She only shook her head. "Dont look at me like that!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Or what? You gonna hit me?"

See that line? The one back their? The one with the stop sign that reads 'Ichigos line of over stepped boundaries' Yup notice how its getting farther and farther away? Well were in Ichigo kurosaki territory now.

"Dont test me rukia!" She turned around and mumbled something that sounded like 'Thats what i thought' So heres how it went. Ichigo grabbed rukias shoulder and twisted her forcing her attention to him. She obiviously didnt expect it. So Ichigo pushed her back, and back until she hit the wall. He eyed her, his hand was already on her shoulder, his other hand fell to her waist and slid down.

Rukia gasped and stood shocked.

Ichigo firmly held her and pressed closer to her body. Slowly he leaned in, but held back against her parted lips waiting for him.

His grip left her shoulder and sercurely held her waist. Switfly he lifted her up off the ground. She bit her lip and cursed that his arms were tightly aorund her thighs and they fit perfectly around her waist.

"Put me down." Rukia tried to push him away, but ichigo didnt budge.

He walked them over to the teachers desk. And like in a movie, with one hand everything that was on the desk was now on the floor. Ichigo sat rukia down, but before she could protest any further he pushed her back.

His hands massaged her stomach, and he watched satisfied as her eyes fluttered shut.

Rukia gripped at her skirt. This was wrong and she knew it. It was bullshit! He shouldnt be allowed to handle her like this! But she found herself weak to her touch. Its like swearing off sarcasm, and minutes later your caught using it.

Ichigos hands began to move down to her legs, she trembled and squeezed his hips.

"Teh, lovely queen."

Rukias eyes widened and she looked up at Ichigo. His head was rested back. His eyes were closed, and he was grinning.

"Ye got the king all stiff." Hichigo looked down at his pants then back to rukia.

"Hichigo!"She blushed trying to close her legs.

"Uh-uh." Hichigo roughly rubbed her thighs making her squirm. His devil hands left hot trails where ever they touched. "Say it." He commanded.

"What?" Rukia sat up and slapped his hands away. "Say what."

"My name." Hichigo pulled her face close and licked the her cheek seductively. "Say it queen."

This wasnt happening. This was , this was not fair! Rukia felt like jelly so she stiffly replied hopeing the devil with yellow eyes would leave. "Hichigo!"

He moaned in her ear. "Say it nicer my lil queen." He moaned again giving her chills. His hot breath tickled her ear.

Rukias lower lip trembled. "hichigo.." Her eyes swelled as hichigos greedy hands violated her chest. She could only heard her heart beat and the sour voice that gave her commands. "Hichiigoo." I want this to end. This will end. It has to end "Hichigo."

Suddenly those greedy devil hands stopped. Rukia was pushed away. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. Did he just heard that demons name come from the beautiful rukia.. he frowned. But ofcourse ichigo frowns on a daily basis so he took it a step further.

"Fuck this!" He pushed away from her pissed as ever. His hands ran through his spikey hair, and he tugged hopeing the pain would cover up the pain in his chest. He turned for the door. "Fucking retarded ass bullshit!" He was out the door, but rukia could still heard him cuss his way down the hall out of the school.

Just one conversation. It wasnt as easy as people made it seem. How can you talk to someone who wont even talk back? Not even on his good days? She grabbed her notebook and took her time getting home. One conversation, she cried and he scowled the whole way home.


	8. Two to blame

Two to blame...

He let out a long sigh. His shoulders were slumped as he stopped walking finally. There was no place in this world that was dry. His hand ran through his spiked hair. There was no bench or chair, no nothing to sit on... wasnt this wonderful. The sky was a 'lovely' gray and here he was, sitting in the middle of no where. His eyes rose to the sky..then something cold dripped on his cheek. Slowly he brought his hand up to the bead of water that landed on his face.

_"Teh, here we go again." _Hichigo leaned back on his hands letting the drizzles hit him. There wasnt anything he could do to stop it even if he wanted to. _"Heh, king is really taking this up the ass."_

The rain grew heavier the droplets became bigger and the air turned colder. Not that hichigo didnt like rain, he did but... too much rain..and when its constant, it can be quite irratating. Never the less he couldn't do anything except grumble and curse, which never helped his situation.

_"Its gettin' pretty full down there king, how bout ye turn off yer bitch machine." _He chuckled to himself. _"To bad ye aint here king, ye'd be impressed how fast this weather can change."_

A load roar of thunder echoed through out the small slanted city. Hichigo rolled his eyes and yet another roar broke out causing the glass underneath him to shake.

_"I get ye king, yer upset!"_ Hichigo shook his head letting a tiny rain shower fall from his hair. _"King what the fuck are you doin out there?" _The rain slowed, hichigo layed himself down with one arm behind his head and the other at his side. _"Now this aint so bad king."_

Another roar rumbled, instead of beads of water falling down...tiny peices of ice shot down. Hichigos groaned and ran his nails against the glass below him. His eyes pulled together when the tapping of ice was heard.

He didnt realize it, but his nails had scratched such deep lines in the glass his fingertips were swollon red. But he didnt say anything, for noone would hear him. He listened to the ice tap against the windows and water gathered at the bottom, but like he pointed out..he couldnt stop it even if he wanted to.

xxxx

Ichigo grumbled to himself and walked down the street.

"I cant believe this. Godamn this..this is fucked up." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Maybe someone on the street was watching him, wondering who in the world was that boy talking to? He froze in mid step. "Now im being stupid theres noone watching me."

"K-kurosaki-kun?" A soft voice whispered. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo slowly turned around. Where the ef had she come from? "Orihime..uh im uh..im fine." His hand scratched the back of his head. Wow , he really did do that alot.

She smiled and nodded her long orange hair bounced. She opened her mouth but ichigo sensed a long chrippy conversation and he wasnt in a tolerating mood.

"Orihime,...i have to go." He turned around quickly and began walking away. "Maybe another time." She probably nodded but he was just thinking..go. Turning his friend away made his stomach turn. 'Im going to pay for this later he figured.'

The sun was setting and ichigo hadnt made it home yet instead he found himself sitting on a park bench alone. His head was thrown back with arms draped over the back and his legs open. Surprisingly ...this position was very comfortable. He laughed to himself thinking, 'this is a nice position.'

He wasnt mad anymore, infact he wanted to forget the whole thing. 'Its my hallows fault. That bastard...' He sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Whats rukia doing, its partially her fault too.'

_Blamin' people are ye king_

_Bullshit king, ye just dont wanna admit its yer fault so yer blamin' yer queen, whatta dick_

Ichigo rolled his eyes 'No this is your fault if you hadnt interferred and just stayed the fuck out of my ..personal life i wouldnt be in this mess'

_Teh what ever king yer just making excuses now..when yer done being a lil bitch how bout going back teh the queen and showing her a good time_

'Fuck off shirosaki'

_Such language king, but if i fucked things up in my sex-life i'd be a lil hissy maself teh_

'I didnt fuck anything up!' Ichigo gritted his teeth together 'You did this cause you cant keep your demon hands to yourself'

_Yeh act like its a bad thing king..yer lil queen wouldnt be given ye a secon' look if it werent for meh..ye should be praising meh_

Ichigo slapped his hands down on his thighs in anger

Hichigo chuckled..he knew how to push his kings buttons so..hes going to push his red button and keep his finger on it til it breaks

_Alright thats how ye wanna play... ill submit to ye king..say its my fault that were in this situation...but ye know what king..its yer fault were still in this situation! Im the villian ..but if yer supposed to be the hero, then why is it ye havent saved yer queen yet... suck on that_

'I..its still your fault too!'

_Well then king i guess we're two to blame heh_

Ichigo twitched..his mouth gaped open as he processed his demons words.. he wouldnt be in this 'situation' if he had been stonger and able to stop hichigo... so techincally..no this was his fault...

Ichigo sat up straight as possible.. he never thought of it that way..or maybe Hichigo was right and he didnt want to admit it was his fault... Ichigo groaned.

"Fuck im stupid." His amber eyes softened. "Stupid hallow." He mumbled

_Just pointin' out the obvious king.. ye dumbass_

Ichigo didnt argue back.. his wall of defense wasnt as strong as he thought. Now he felt stupid..and even more stupid because he was showed up by his hallow. It was humiliating though he was happy none was in his head.

_Lets go home king ye aint got no reason teh be here _

Ichigo felt like a bitch.. so he nodded and stood up. His journey home would be depressing..he could already tell

xxxx

Hichigo shook his head ..

"Sorry king, but i aint lettin' ye blame this on meh"

The rain hadnt let up ..but the weather did change the wind was heavy it was hailing and raining at the same time.. thunder shook his world and lighting flashed through the dark sky.

"Ye never woulda saw it without me king." Hichigo covered his face with his forearm. He'd find some way to fix his mess.. the king always did.

xxxx

Ichigo opened the door to his house and walked in. It wasnt too late... but he should have been home hours ago.

"Ichii-nii.. is that you?" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. "Yeah, Its me yuzu." He walked himself into the kitchen.

"Oh.." She peered behind her as she dried her small hands. "Wheres rukia-chan?"

Ichigos eyes widened. "Shes not home?" Yuzu shook her head. "I ...i stayed after school and she left home."

Yuzu frowned. "Oh no...daddy Rukia-chan didnt come home with ichii-nii!"

"NO! My third daughter!" Isshin appeared from nowhere..literally. "My poor daughter! What if shes hurt. She needs my protection!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Right dad." He continued walking up to his room. "Im heading to my room." He closed his bedroom door behind him.

'Where could rukia be... shes walking around god knows where in her school outfit'

Ichigo clenched his fist and sat on his bed. He was a guy..and he knew how guys were..they could see a young beautiful girl alone..on the streets and those sick bastards just ..have to have her. He shuddered. Rukia could handle any human that tried to take advantage of her...but the mere thought of someone wanting her the way he wanted her made him boil.

He sat pulled his legs up on the bed and layed on his matress. She was out somewhere in a mini skirt. And long socks... he shook his head. He must be some sick person to be thinking this way.

Ichigo kicked off his shoes. This was one hell of a monday. He closed his eyes in frusteration. He felt the need to ..release himself ..if you know what he meant.

Ichigo thought about rukia. Her raven hair that touched her shoulders the fact that she was somewhere in a mini skirt.. and long socks.

Ichigo sat himself up and leaned back against the wall. He wasnt going to unbutton his pants cause if uomeone happen to walk in..it would be toruture to have to explain himslef. He wasnt used to masturbating.. but at this point..he figured..fuck it.. He needed something and obviously he wasnt gonna get any from anyone else. He tried to fantasize about rukia to ease hiself. Slowly his hand fell to his school uniform jacket. He took a deep breath.. this was wrong.. his hand began to slide down to his pants. He readjusted himself when he finally reached his crotch. His pants had formed a tent..and he seriously hoped he wasnt walking around in public like that. He grabbed his crotch and slowly massaged himself.

'Im going to hell for this'

He groaned and slowed his ministrations. Without him realizing his breathing had increased. His legs bent and his head leaned back against the wall. Ichigo felt his stomach tighten..so he pulled his hand away. His eyes fluttered open.. he used the back of his hand to wipe sweat from his brow. He panted heavily.

There was a knock at his door and it slowly opened.

Rukia poked her head in. She saw ichigo and the look she gave showed she wasnt expecting to see him. "Ichigo.."

Ichigos eyes widened. His heart raced and he was in relief he had stopped his..pleasure seconds before.

"May i come in." He nodded and swallowed. She walked in and shut the door.

Ichigo half smiled. His cheeks tinted red when he opened his mouth to speak. "Where were you."

Rukia eyed him. "The cemetary."

Ichigo nodded. "Um..your probably cold.. so i better..get out and uh.. let you change."

Rukia nodded. "Okay.. thank you."

Ichigo pushed himself off his bed and his legs felt weak. He walked to the door and pulled it open. "No problem..."

He left his room to his queen. Then quietly he walked downstairs and out the front door. The air was cool and shivers ran along his spine.

"Ichigo?"

His head rose..and there was his father in the middle of their yard with a cigarette in his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Isshin brought the cigarette to his lips and sucked.

Ichigo walked across the yard to him. "I could ask the same. I ..I didnt know you smoked..other than the day we visit mom." Ichigo slid his hands into his pockets.

"I have a smoke every now and then.. reminds me of the days when your mother was around. And i tried to hide it from you kids. Masaki wouldnt want her children having a nasty habit like me." He laughed. "She hated me smoking, but always said it suited me."

Ichigo sighed. "I miss mom. Somedays more than others. And sometimes i dont really think about her."

Isshin nodded. "Ichigo.. how much do you like rukia."

Ichigo blushed. "Me..like rukia." He shook his head. "Shes a friend. Nothing more."

Isshin turned to ichigo. "Son i have eyes.. I see the way you look at her, I used to look at masaki the same way."

Ichigo bit his lip. "Sorry dad, i dont know what you mean." 'I like her alot' He ran a hand through his spikey mane.

Isshin looked at his son. He was young but yet he acted like a mature adult. Not that he wasnt mature. "Ichigo." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Want one."

Ichigos eyes widened. "But im not old enough." Isshin shrugged. "Are you testing me..your going to hit me if i take it huh."

Isshin chuckled and shook his head. "Look ichigo..there are times im your awesome sauve dad..and then there will be times im your father Isshin Kurosaki. Right now im your father asking you to have a smoke with me." He pulled one out and handed it to his son. "Your almost your own man Ichigo. I respect you like i would respect anyother adult i know."

Ichigo nodded. He was actually expecting his father to say just kidding and swing at him. But when he didnt ichigo accepted the smoke. He brought it to his lips and let his dad light it for him. "I like her alot dad."

"I know son. But why havent you told her."

Ichigo shrugged. "I dont know."

"Your scared."

"Im not!" Ichigo snapped.

"You are...your a young man who hasnt experienced love for another woman beside the family girls. What happens if you open up and rejected..you could ruin all chance of ever loving someone ever again. If you open up and Rukia turns around without sharing your feelings you'll always second guess a relationship and never live to its ull potential." Isshin looked up at the sky. "But then theres that chance she will return your feelings and things will work in your favor."

Ichigo sighed and sucked on his cigarette letting the smoke slide out of his mouth. "Its just hard for me. Im... im scared." He mumbled the last word feeling ashamed.

"Ichigo..son..everyman is scared to love someone. But you wont ever know until you give yourself to her." Isshin flicked the smoke on the floor and stepped on it. "Dont let your hallow control your life son."

Ichigo turned to him slightly. He listened to his dad. "I wont."

"Rukia is a lovely girl ichigo..and as your father i only want whats best for my daughters and son. Rukia is a strong woman she is what you need, so dont deny your love for her." Isshin patted ichigos shoulder. "Lock the door when you come in." Isshin walked away towards the house.

Ichigo took anohter puff of his cigarette. 'Two to blame, ...stupid hallow.'


	9. It still kinda hurts

It still kinda hurts ...

Ichigo tossed his cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it..you know..safety first. He turned around to the house and looked up at his window.

_Ye think shes still awake king_

Ichigo shrugged 'maybe' He walked into his home and locked the door as his father told him to do so.

_King ..king king king yer in charge an' at large, a dumbass to be, but yer surely gonna see.. ye need this horse cause ye aint gonna live yer life in remorse_

Ichigo rolled his eyes..'I didnt know you were smart enough to rhyme..when did this happen..just barely i assume' Ichigo smirked

_Teh king ye just never listenin' teh meh_

Ichigo shrugged 'I have good reason not to' He was egar to walk into his room but didnt want to show it...so he took his time going up. His eyes drifted down to his feet he watched as his feet rose and pushed himself up to the next set.

But then..oh..this was good.

Just as he reached the top his eyes rose a second to late. Rukias eyes widened when she crashed into his chest. Her feet stumbled back, her balance was shattered and she fell back having enough time to use her hands to stop her face from being implanted on the floor. But? What in the world happened to ichigo? As for him. His eyes widened as well when rukia walked right into him. He tried to back up but ofcourse... he was on the stairs. Ichigo winced when he fell on his back and slid down the stairs, his head hitting every step. Thankfully their stair case wasnt big but..it was big enough.

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo!" She pushed herself up and stared down at him. Her hands flew to her mouth as she hurried down.

Ichigo groaned and stared up at the ceiling. His back was on the floor but his legs were proped up on the stairs.

"Ichigo!" Rukia kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" She shook him gently.

Ichigo looked up at her. "My head hurts." He rubbed his temple.

Rukia shook her head. "Im so sorry ichigo." His eyes were hiden by his orange spikes. Gently she pushed them away and felt his forehead. "How bad does it hurt?" Rukia slid her hand under his head and rubbed the hurt area.

Ichigo looked up at her and flinched. "Not that much." He closed his eyes letting rukia massage his scalp. It felt surprisingly good. "Um rukia i think im fine..im actually kinda sleepy." Ichigo wanted to laugh but held it in.

_Yer so full of shit king_

'Shut up this feels great!'

"No ichigo! You might have a concussion you cant go to sleep!" Rukia continued to run her fingers in his spikes. "You need to lay down, ill help you up stairs."

Ichigo shooked his head "Oh im fine." He sat up holding his head.

"No ichigo this is my fault." She stood up helping ichigo to his feet. Rukia held his arm and waist as she helped the "injured" ichigo up to his room.

_King yer gonna get caught, the queen aint stupid_

'Shut up this is fun'

Ichigo stumbled to his bed and lowered himself into a sitting position. "Thanks rukia."

Rukia twisted her fingers. "Im sorry ichigo. Does it hurt alot."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "It still kinda hurts.."

_Fucking liar_

'Shut up'

Rukia walked over to ichigo and sat next to him. "Here." She scooted back, sat on legs slightly and leaned against the window. "Lay down." She pulled at ichigos shoudler having him lay down with his head on her lap.

Ichigo grinned. Rukia began massaging his head again and ichigo closed his eyes yet again.

_King yer pathetic, faking being hurt_

Ichigo smirked 'I hear jelously Shirosaki..am i hearing correct'

_Ye better watch yerself king...ye know what ill do if ye make me upset_

Ichigo pressed his head into rukias hands. 'Dont threaten me bastard'

Hichigo chuckled and ichigo bit his tongue to keep from having an outburst.

Rukia looked down at ichigo. His eyes were shut. Slowly she leaned down watching him carefully. Her lips hovered over his.. but she pulled away.

Ichigo was still argueing with his hallow. He was feeling silly and was really enjoy rukias hands in his hair. Well he couldnt see her and didnt want to open his eyes. She needed to know how he was feeling..but before he can get to point B... he needs to find point A and theres distance between the two.

"Mmmm." Ichigo kept his voice low letting a moan escape.

Rukia blushed. "Ichigo?"

He caught her attention. Good. "Mmmm rukiaa... that feels so good." He purred.

Rukia froze. "i..ichigo?" Was this really him.. maybe.. maybe it was his hallow!

"Mmmm..yes rukiaa." He pushed up so he was sitting. He questioned himself... and focused on her lips that were inviting him. Slowly he leaned in and caught her mouth in his. When he pulled away he was pretty pleased. So another kiss wouldnt hurt right? Ichigo pulled rukia closer and kissed her harder letting himself fall back on the bed with rukia.

_I like where this is going king_

Hichigo was ignored...and ..it was quite Upseting

_Lemme hava' turn king... ye queen will be moanin' names when im done with her_

Ichigo pulled rukia tightly against his chest. 'No.. screw you get lost hallow'

_King..yer enjoying yerself an' ye aint thinkin' straight..but i know ye dont wana make me upset...so ill let ye have yer lil fun with yer queen but by the end of the night..ye better be fuckin' her brains out..if not..yer gonna have alot of problems on yer hands king_

Rukias hands found there way to his hair again. She kissed him back returning the passion. She planted soft kissed on his jaw that led down to his neck.

Ichigo thought about his hallow. He didnt want to sleep with rukia..well..he did..but not tonight..things have been screwed up since friday...jumping into bed is out of the question..not that he didnt like the idea. But he reminded himself hes not that kind of guy.

Rukia kissed his neck and let her tongue slid along his adams apple.

"Rukiaa..." Ichigo sat up forcing rukia to sit up with him. He thought about his hallows words. If he upset his hallow..he would suffer.. but since when did he live to please that bitch. Ichigo knew he would regret this later. "Goodnight rukia."

Rukia was confused. "Goodnight ichigo..." He looked away as she stood p leaving his bed empty and climbed into his closet.

'Im screwed' Ichigo layed down...Angerily he grabbed the pillow from under his head and covered his find. "You bastard hichigo." He mumbled..then he pressed the pillow down harder on his face trying to suffercate himself. He didnt follow through with it..instead he tossed his pillow to the floor and crossed his arms.

xxxx

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved. "Come with with us!"

Ichigo took a seat across from uuryu and orihime. Tatsuki was talking to chad ..keigo had a bloody nose and was on the floor? Why? Who knows and who cares.

"Thanks." Ichigo grabbed his apple and took a bite. "How are you guys."

Uuryu pushed his glasses up his pointy nose. "Small talk ichigo..its not like you... whats wrong."

_Hes gonna get his ass beat cause hes a dumbass_

'Fuck you shirosaki'

Ichigo shrugged. "Just trying to be nice... you prick." Uuryu rolled his eyes.

"I get it ichigo.. you only insult me and have small talk because Kuchiki-san isnt here is that right."

Ichigo glared. "Prick."

"Asshole."

"Four eyes."

"Carrot top."

"Quincy."

"Shinigami."

_Hehaha_

Ichigo opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Oh.. ichigo.. how are you today." Rukia took a seat next to him and smiled. Then she turned to her friends. "He fell down the stairs yesterday."

They all nodded like..ohh. "Im fine rukia... how are you."

She smiled. "Oh im wonderful thanks for asking."

They ate in peace. But rukia had a plan. She brought her hand down and used her fingers to walk onto ichigos leg. She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed gently. Ichigo jumped and looked at her, but she smiled devilishly. Her hand slid closer to his crotch and back. Very slowly. Ichigo gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. She continued to violate his leg and he was just a victim who could do nothing.

"Uhh..ichigo?" Tatsuki snapped her fingers. "Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo nodded. "Oh..well..you acting tired..your head was kinda falling back..and her eyes looked like they were rolling to the back of your head." Ichigo grinned.

"I feel great tatsuki. Actaully i feel really good." Ichigo drank his juice. He couldnt wait to go home and get rukia into his room..and lock the door.


	10. Romeo and Juilet were screwed too

Romeo and Juilet were screwed too..

Ichigo sat in class. His favorite part of the day was 6th period. And why shouldnt it be? After this class he usually goes home and finishes changes into sweats and relaxes... there are those occasional days a hallow appears, but beside that..its pretty good no? Ichigo looked at the clock.. 30 more minutes...

"Psst...Kurosaki-kun.." Ichigo looked up. "I was just wondering,... after school can we-"

"Excuse me Orihime.. i didnt realize silente reading meant talk to Mr. Kurosaki."

Orihime's head sank in her shoulders as the class chluckled behind her. Ichigo looked back at his book.

"Please turn around and read." Miss Misato pushed her glasses up on her pointy nose and returned to her book.

Ichigo focused on his book..or atleast attempted to. 'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet." ' Ichigo grinned, 'shakespear... your a man of words.. and yet romeo is full of shit' He closed his book in his hand and looked out the window.

"Class tomarrow bring your notebooks again for more notes And! I hope i hear no 'awes' in the audience." The class was silente and she smiled. "Have a wonderful day."

The bell rang. And ichigo wondered...does everything just work in her favor? Is the bell schedule on the same frequency as hers? He packed up his stuffed egar to get home.

"Ichigo, Im going home now." Rukia stood infront of his desk and brushed her fingers along his shoulders sending tingles through his body.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime came over to him in her bubbly mood..which was quit sickening.

Rukia shot orihime a glare which was unnoticed.

"Kurosaki-kun i wanted to talk to you..um in private."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ichigo.. ill see you at home..." Her hand was burning on his shoulder..and he got the idea she knew it so on purpose she kept it there. She slowly pulled her hand away and let it slight down his arm.

Orihime huffed when Ichigo watched the short raven-haired girl walk away. Shouldnt he be focusing on her? She wanted to pull out her hair! And then go home and eat icecream with syrup topped with brocoli and sesame seeds!

When rukia had fully left ichigos radar he turned back to Marry Poppins. "What did you want to talk about inoue."

_King this bimbo aint worth our time,... whats say we go home and show our queen our true strength_

Ichigo ignored his hallow... them he noticed from the corner of his eye a very angry ishida.

"Orihime... is this important..because ishida is over there giving me the death stare..he looks a little pissy."

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh..Ishida-kun.. ..Kurosaki-kun is walking me home today you can go if you want."

Ichigo and Ishida scoffed.

"I am?"

"He is!"

_This bitch needs ta' learn her place_

"Mhmm.. so you can go." Orihime turned back to ichigo with her glossy eyes battering.

Ishida grabbed his bag from the desk..and before he was completely out the door her turned back giving ichigo that nice 'Fuck off' finger.

"Kurosaki-kun... I was just wondering..how are you."

'You have to be kidding me...im missing time with rukia for this shit' .."Um..im good."

"You look nice today."

_Bullshit you wear the same uniform as every other dumbass_ _in the school_

"Look orihime im not walking you home..maybe your can catch up to ishida."

Ichigo grabbed his back and tried to walk around Orihime.. but she would have none of that.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"I have to go now."

Orihime began hiccupping. But Rukia was home waiting for Ichigo...so..who do you think got Ichigo in this situation? ...Exactly..Rukia!

xxxx

Ichigo was at his front door this could be a big night... he grinned and reached for the handle.

_Teh i dont think so king... now ye see..i told ye there would be consequences if ye werent fucking yer queen last night.. and now i think ye owe me a lil somthin' eh_

'The fuck.. screw you i dont owe you shit'

_Heh do ye really think ye got a choice _

'Fuck off'

_Teh king..yer not going in that house_

'Try and stop me shirosaki'

Ichigo grabbed the door knob but his hand grew numb. He groaned "Fuck you shirosaki." His body went numb and he was gone.

"Teh.. yer really are a bitch king." Hichigo chuckled and pulled the door open. He walked in and caught the aroma of somthing sweet. He began walking up stairs. When he reached ichigos room the door was open so casually he walked in.

At his kings desk was his queen. She was in a black night gown ith her back to him looking at books. Hichigo carelessly dropped his bag on the floor. And it was obivious she heard...but she didnt turn around..which was fine with him.

Slowly he walked behind her until their bodys made contact. He leaned down and let lips brush her hair. His hands held her waist against his.

"Ichigo.."Rukias hands found their way to his hair. She ran her fingers through his spikes and gently kissed his neck. "Your so warm ichigooo."

He grinned ..now that she mentioned it..he was a litttle warm..and ..you know..to cool off he should probably take off his clothes..and hers too..so..you know..its not awkward. He let her hands yank at his hair for a bit, but that wasnt enough.

"How bout we take this te the bed queen."

Her hands stopped.

Curse his slang way of talking! Imediantly Rukia tried to escape but..Hichigo was bigger and stronger. In one swift movement he turned rukia around so her eyes locked with his.

"Whats wrong queen..hallow caught yer tongue." He forced his mouth over hers and lifted her up onto the desk. Rukia turned away trieing to hide from his greedy mouth. Hichigo grabbed the chair that was tucked under the desk and tossed it aside getting closer to rukia.

"Ye still all stubborn." He brought one hand down to her wait while his other held her neck. "Ye wouldnt believe what yer king was thinkin' bout teh whole day. He been wantin' teh get ye home an' fuck ye." He forced her closer by her waist to his.

"Let go." Rukia slapped him.

"Teh...ye know..it aint rape if they like it." Hichigo ran his tongue along her cheek.

"Hado numb-"

Hichigo slapped his hand over her mouth. "Ye lil bitch. Just let me fuck ye this once an' ye wont ever need yer king again." She shook her head. "Teh..i fergot..i wasnt askin' ye." He pulled his hand away and attacked her mouth once mouth.

Rukia felt around on the desk. Pen..pencil..book..lamp..Lamp! She shut her eyes as she picked up the lamp. As hard as she could her smashed the lamp into Hichigos' shoulder.

"Ye lil bitch!" He hissed. He held rukia in place and brushed off all iteams on the desk onto the floor.

xxxx

"Daddy? Whats happening?" Yuzu dried her hands on a towel and looked up the ceiling.

Isshin looked at karin..who for once looked afraid of the noises coming from upstairs. "My beautiful daughters.. maybe you should go to your rooms."

Another loud crash came from upstairs. "STOP IT! GET OFF!"

Isshin stood up so fast the chair he was sitting in threw itself on the floor. Yuzu covered her ears and karin jumped.

"Daddy whats ichii-nii doing to Kuchiki-san?" Yuzu cried.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Isshin looked at his daughters.

"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING YE LIL BITCH!"

Yuzu and Karin gasped. Another crash was heard.

"I DONT WANT THIS!" Rukia screamed.

Yuzus eyes swelled up. "Daddy! Do something!" Her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Karin take yuzu upstairs and go to your room." Isshin literally sprinted up the stairs. Yuzu and karin followed.

"Get off me!" Rukia was struggling under Hichigo when Isshin burst into the room.

"Ichigo!"

Now you see..from isshin's point of view..ichigo was ontop of rukia attempting to kiss her. But thats not what was really happening..one..it wasnt ichigo..two..he wasnt only trying to kiss her.

Hichigo looked away from rukia to isshin.

"Ichii-nii!" Yuzu and karin stood behind Isshin in horror.

Isshin grabbed hichigo by his shirt and pulled him off from rukia. "Ichigo leave her alone!"

Rukia looked at the girls in the room. What did they think about ichigo now? What had she done?

"Teh.. well look who it is.. The Princess The Peasent and The Idiot Jester!" Hichigo crackled a laugh.

Isshin looked at his son. "Did you hear that karin!..He called you a idiot jester!" She rolled her eyes. and mumbled what sounded like 'Sure..im the idiot'

Thats when isshin noticed the yellow irises that werent his sons. His son had amber eyes like his beautiful Masaki..so..this was him.

"Rukia take yuzu and karin outside." Isshin looked at Hichigo in disgust.

'Teh she aint goin' anywhere." Hichigo reached out for rukia but a second before he could grab her isshin had grabbed him.

"Ichigo!" Isshins hand wrapped aroun Hichigos throat and squeezed. "Give me back my son."

"The king... teh like i'd do that.. teh lil bastard doesnt deserve her."

Isshin squeezed harder and forced hichigo against the wall. "NOW!"

Yuzu pressed a hand iver her mouth to keep from crying harder. Karin stood infront of her in defense. Rukia's knees shook.

"Ichigo! Dont let him do this to rukia!"

Hichigo gaged..and the yellow irises turned back to the beautiful amber.

"Dad!" Karin cried.

Isshin pulled his hand away and ichigo fell to his knees coughing.

"Ichigo.."

His body was shaking and his lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen. Slowly he looked around his floor. It was a mess..and there was glass and debris everywhere. He looked up at isshin.

"Dad?" His hands were shaking still. Ichigo looked around to see his sisters and rukia.

"Ichii-nii?"

"Go to your room girls." Isshin helped ichigo up.

Ichigo looked at rukia. She was obviously frightened. "Rukia..im sorry..i.." His voice cracked when he tried to hide his shame.

"Rukia..go downstairs.." Isshin let rukia leave.."Ichigo..clean this mess up before you come down stairs for a talk with me."

Ichigos shoulders slumped when his father patted his back. His fathers footsteps were now in the hallway. This mess was a jungle..and the only thing that caugh his attention.. was his Shakespears' book. He bent down and picked it up. It was one of his favorite books.. it have everything. Love. Hate. Death. Mischief. Jelously. All that good stuff. He sighed and brushed the cover off. After tonight, he was sure rukia would never want to be with him. But.. atleast Romeo and Juilet were screwed too.


	11. He just wanted to hide

He just wanted to hide...

Ichigo look at the book in his hand. Slowly he opened the book and began reading. 'Spakest thou of Juliet? how is it with her? Doth she not think me an old murderer, Now I have stain'd the childhood of our joy With blood removed but little from her own? Where is she? and how doth she? and what says My conceal'd lady to our cancell'd love?' Ichigo slammed the book shut in his hand. "You bastard romeo, your stupid act of killing Tybalt! And now you worry juliets love for you is gone." He scoffed "Its your own damn falut!"

_King, yer talkin' teh yerself_

Ichigo slammed the book down on his bed 'Stupid book' He continued picking up the broken particals of his hallows last rampage.

His floor was cleaner.. now there was a huge pile of glass in the corner..but he was to afraid to go downstairs and face his father and..rukia. So he sat there on the floor looking at the ceiling.

_King yer just sittin' here..arent ye gonna go downstair an' talk with yer queen _

Ichigo pushed himself up off the ground and carefully walked to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and sighed.

'Just leave me alone' He walked to the sink and turned the water on. 'Dont you think you've done enough for one night' He cupped the water in his hands splashing it on his face.

_Teh being all pussy eh yer fucking pathetic _

Ichigo looked up at the mirror. Which was still cracked from his last discussion with his hallow. But the mirror was of no concern to him, staring back at him was that pale creature with yellow orbs and devil grin.

"Why"

_Hows that king_

"Why are you fucking up my life like this" Ichigo whispered.

Hichigo stared back at him..his blue tongue slithered out of his mouth sending chills up ichigos spine. Quickly it retracked back into his foul mouth.

_Look at ye king, what happen teh ye... remember when all ye had to think about w as when yer next hallow would show up...or how ye were gonna kill it without gettin' killed yeself.. Now look at ye_

Ichigos eyes dropped to his chest then back to Hichigo

_All ye ever do is think bout ye queen..its fucking sickenin' ...How ye think i feel king ..ye think i like all this rain ..ye never once considered meh_

Ichigo eyed his hallow. "Are..are you.." No he couldnt be..hes a hallow not a human.. "Your jelous."

Hichigo remained silente. And ichigos curiosity grew.

"You are jelous... your fucking up my life because your j-"

"Ichii-nii.." Ichigos attention turned to the closed door. "Im leaving a plastic bag outside the door for..the ..um trash." His sisters cheerful voice vanish and Ichigo turned back to the mirror. But...only his reflection gazed back at him. And he was ashamed. He had bags under his eyes making him look tired..his eyes were red..and his hair was a mess. It was actually kinda gross.

He ran his fingers through his hair hopeing to fix it. When it was to his likeings he opened the door to see the black trash bag at his feet. He piled all the garbage into the bag and left it by his door. Now ..the moment no teenager ever wants to come. It was time. To. Talk to his father. Just the thought made him shudder.

Slowly he walked down stairs trying to buy some time. His legs were feeling weak again and his hands shook. As he reached the last step of his stair case he inhaled deeply. He should just run now... run and hide. God..this would be bad.

"Ichigo. Come here and sit."

What was he 5? "Okay." Ichigo walked into the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table and rukia was standing behind him.

Her eyes locked with his and at that moment..he was sure he would piss his pants. But thankfully he didnt. He took the seat across from his dad but stared at his hands not wanting to meet the eyes of dissappointment.

"Ichigo." Isshin's voice was hard and ..fatherly like. "Look at me."

You bastard. Ichigo's eyes rose to meet his dad's. This was awkward.

"Is anything you want to say before we begin."

Ichigo's jaw flexed. "im..sorry."

Rukia's eyes watered but to his dissappointment she said nothing.

"For what ichigo."

Dont make me say it, he told himself. "Im sorry..for.. almost..ra-"

Isshin grabbed the cup of water on the table and tossed it on ichigos face leaving him speechless.

"No. Try again."

Ichigo's mouth hung open. What the hell he thought. Now if you were him.. wouldnt you be sorry for almost rapeing a girl precious to you? He triedd to recooperate. "Im..really sorry for almost ra-"

Again water splashed upon his face.

"Dammit dad!" Ichigo groaned.

Isshin shook his head. "Ichigo. I frown upon your actions. Im disappointed in you..you know why?"

Ichigo tried to think..but couldnt. So..like a child he shook his head indicating 'no'.

"Im not mad because you almost raped my third daughter. Im not mad because you trashed your room, or because your hallow possessed your body. I can even over look what your sisters saw. ..Im mad because you didnt come to me for help."

Ichigo looked away.

"I dont understand it. If you couldnt come to me..your own father..why didnt you go to urahara." Ichigo's stomache knotted. "Why didnt you atleast go to rukia?"

Ichigo's eyes fell to the table. "I dont know."

"There has to be a reason!" Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didnt tell us for a reason...what was it?"

"I was scared alright!" Ichigo bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. Ichigos face twisted. He wasnt allow to be scared..for petes sake he went through hell and back! But nothing scared him more than not being able to save those he loved. And if he wasnt right..he jepordized himself and everyone around him. And that. That scared the shit out of him.

"I just want to help you son. You need he-"

"God dammit dad!" Ichigo shouted. "Stop saying i fucking need help! Im not a fucking sick patient!"

Rukia jumped and isshins eyes pulled together.

"You dont need help!" He stood causing his chair to scream as it slid back. "You almost raped rukia! What wouldve happened if I wasnt there to stop it!" Ichigos fist clenched and his throat tightened at his words. "Soul society would be at your door and they would kill you! Byakuya would kill you personaly!"

"Fuck dad!" It was ichigos turn to stand. "I said i was sorry! What more do you want! I cant fucking turn back time!" His eyes grew wet.

"Ichigo! Just let us help you! Stop being so damn stubborn! Im your father this is my job!"

"I DONT NEED HELP!" Ichigo screamed. His rage meter broke and he was boiling. But the look on rukias face broke his heart into peices. Tears were slidding off her face and her hand was pressed over her mouth.

Isshin glared at ichigo. "If your mother were here..she'd be ashamed of how you are acting. I know i am."

Ichigos mouth parted. His eyes fell to the ground. What was he to say..he was embarrassed ashamed.. and he just wanted to hide.

Isshin didnt look away from ichigo. But it was to much for this teen to handle. Lets keep in mind he fought arrancar and menos with sucess..and this..this was too much for him.

He was already standing...so calmly he walked to the door. He gave rukia one last look. As he closed the door shut he couldve sworn he saw her reach out for him. But. It was too late..he made himself look like a fool and he needed to breathe.

He ran. Broke into a run when it was dark outside. He ran ..and ran..and ran until finally he came to a stop. He was right there. Right infront of his mothers grave. He read her stone. 'Masaki Kurosaki Loving Wife and Mother' Have you ever just.. broke down..things built up..and eventually they break down. Well thats what happened. Ichigos eyes watered and he just ..collasped. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees.

"Im so..sorry." Tears rolled off his cheeks and he tried to stop but couldnt. "Im sorry.." Who knows how long he cried. There was nothing wrong with it. One day..there will be a straw that breaks the camels back. After all Ichigos been through..i think we can say this was a pretty good way of letting it alll come out.

After he felt he cried enough, and he was thankful noone was here to see it.. He turned around and leaned back against the cool stone. What was he to do now?

"**Ichigo."**

He froze. Who else was here?

"**So this is where it all started.**"

Ichigo looked around..and there he was. Zangetsu. He was leaning against a tree looking in his direction.

"Zan..Zangetsu?" Ichigo looked around. He wasnt going crazy was he?

"**This was the first woman you ever loved ..isnt. And what happened. She left you.**"

Ichigo shook his head "She didnt want to leave me."

"**But she did. And now..you have it stuck in your head rukia will leave you.**"

"Thats not true." He was argueing with his imagination..he was crazy.

"**Then why do you hold yourself back. You wont get close to her..you wont open up to her.**"

"I..I just.."

"**You're lost ichigo. Do not worry. You wont hold yourself back for long.**"

Ichigo nodded..but suddenly he felt..tired..oh so..tired. Then he was gone drifting away into slumber.

xxxx

"**Do not wake him. Let him wake on his own.**"

_Teh..hes takin' te long.. _

Ichigo stirred in his sleep.

"**He is wakeing on his own.**"

_About fuckin' time_

Ichigo's eyes fluttred open. He was laying on his stomache and it was raining...odd? And the buildings..they were..kinda..slanted. Oh shit, this is never good.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki. I am Zangetsu..i am the soul of your strength in sword. An-**"

_Heh! And im Shirosaki im yer true instincts_

"**Who are you Ichigo.**"

He sat himself up and scratched his head. "Im Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"**You are Ichigo Kurosaki..You gave us life..you give us strength and you are the reason we and this rain exist.**"

"This rain?" Ichigo held his hand out and let the water touch his skin.

_Heh ye..this is yer fault an ima show ye just how much it rains here_

"How."

"**Just dont kill him when you show him...and dont over do it shirosaki**"

_Teh ..sure whatever_

Hichigo walked towards ichigo and grabbed his shinigami collar

_Were going for a little..swim_

With that Hichigo held on tight and jumped off the building

"What the hell! Are you crazy shirosaki!" Ichigo grabbed Hichigos collar and shook him.

_Ye scared king..ye should be_

They came to a stop ..and Hichigo pushed ichigo to the floor and barked

_Go on..hava look king_

Ichigo turned to look behind him. And thats when he saw it. Below him..was a city..or what was left of a city..because it was flooded with water.

"Its ..water." Ichigo reached out and touched it.

_Ye know king theres nothin' wrong with a lil rain.. but when it rains for days..and weeks..ye end up with this_

Hichigo waved his hand out towards the water.

_ye drownin' meh in this shit hole... an ima show ye how it feels_

Hichigo appeared infront of ichigo. His hand extended and grabbed ahold of Ichigos hair and arm. With force he pulled ichigo to the water.

"Shirosaki! You bastard!" Ichigo felt his hair grow wet as Hichigo forced him into the water.

_Lets see if you like drowin' in the rain_

Ichigos head and shoulders went underwater. By insinct..his only option was to..fight. Ichigo grabbed ahold of Hichigos shoulders and pulled him down and rolled them over. His hands found his throat.

"You crazy bastard!" Ichigo pulled his fist back ready to strike but as he did..Hichigo caught his fist.

_Im not crazy king..just sick in the head_

Hichigo used his other hand to hit ichigos ribs and he squeezed Ichigos hand in his own. Hichigo crackled a laugh and pushed ichigo off and held him under the water

_HOW DO YE LIKE IT KING...DO YE LIKE DROWNIN' IN YE PAIN_

Ichigo swung at hichigo blindly..even though his hits didnt phase Hichigo..he refused to give up. Hichigo pulled his collar and ichigo gasped for air coughing. His lungs hurt and his eyes burned from the water.

_Ye dont like it do ye king_

Ichigo coughed

_Now if ye dont wanna drown in yer own sarrows...what makes ye think i wanna drown in yer mistakes_

He forced ichigo underwater yet again

"**Shirosaki..let him up**." Zangetsu grabbed ahold of his shoulder and shook his head. Hichigo pulled Ichigo up and stood himself. "**Ichigo, I will give you my strength and power.. but..i will not help someone who refuses to stand on his own two feet. Fix the rain and we'll all be happy. Go now.**" He gently pressed two fingers against his forehead and gave him a slight push back.

xxxx

Ichigo's eyes shot opened and he scooted back against his mothers tombstone. He panted as if he was out of breath. He looked around for Zangetsu. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Shit.." He ran a hand through his hair.

In the distance he could here rustling of branches. He prayed it wasnt Zangetsu again..he didnt want to die by being drowned by a crazy ass hallow! The rustling grew louder..so..the first thing that crossed his mind..was run!

xxxx

"**You might have over did it shirosaki.**" Zangetsu sat down and wiped off his glasses.

_Teh..ye said show em the water..just did like ye said teh do_

"**Hes quite a strange boy.**"

_Ye tellin' meh_

Hichigo layed back down and let the rain tap away on the glass. He had a feeling the rain was gonna stop.


	12. His wall of defense

His wall of defense...

Ichigo kept running but then realized how silly it was. It was probably a raccoon... or a owl. He stopped and scratched his head, thankfully no one was around to see him run from rustling of branches. He stood upright and was in the middle of a tree party. It was dark outside..but the moon lit up the sky and touch the ground with its white light.

He sighed heavily. "Dammit."

The rustling came back..and it was right behind him. He froze. What should he do? Go camando on whatever was behind him? Run? Uhhh.. damn...was violence and running away the only things he knew how to do? Damn...what a loser. Maybe he would just turn around and depending on what it was..he would figure it out then.

Slowly he turned but then, "Ichigo." He stopped ..it was her ..he could recognize her sweet honey voice anyday anywhere..blind folded or not. He was taking to long to reply! Hurry stupid say something!

"Uh." He turned around and there she was. In a her night gown. He blushed but tried to stay focuse. "Uh.. Rukia, what..what are you doing here?"

She brushed the rebel bang out of her face. "Are you okay?" As she walked closer he backed away kinda like he was sick and didnt want to infect her. "Please ichigo i need to talk to you."

"I umm..not now rukia i have to go." Go where? That dumbass. But hey atleast he was thinking on his feet. He turned around to leave.

"Ichigo!" Rukia reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around his wrist holding him back."Its important ichigo." Her hold was firm. But not firm enough.

Ichigo looked down at her..it literally hurt his heart to see her looking at him like he would leave and never come back. Which he had considered. But out of instinct this is what happened.

Ichigo snapped his wrist out of her hold and glared! "Dont rukia!" Dont what? Touch him? Hold him here when he wanted to run off and avoid this conversation? "Dont touch me." Hmmm never would have guessed that.

Rukia's mouth parted but words failed to escape.

"Please dont rukia." Maybe raising his voice wasnt a good idea. He rubbed his wrist trying to wipe away the feeling of her warm hand.

"Ichigo i reall-"

"I said no! I dont want to have this talk!" Gasp..someone grab a gun to shoot this boy. He saw it. She was hurt and it was his fault. Its not that he didnt want to have a talk with her..just..not 'this' one. It was pretty clear what the discussion would be about.

"Why are you acting like this ichigo?" She tried closing the space between them, but he wanted the 3 feet radius to stay the same.

"Im not acting like anything!" He snapped

_For petes sake king, ye acting like a first class dick, the fuck is wrong with ye..thats yer queen ye dumb fuck_

'Shit! I cant control myself'

_Well get control before i step in an kick te shit outta ye..._

"Yes you are! Your being mean!" Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Ichigo groaned. Kids do this! "I dont want to have this talk!" Cant you guess what it would be about? Yep..thats exactly what it would be about.

Rukia put her hands on her hips. "Ichigo! Stopit and listen for a minute!"

"No..i dont what your help i can handle this by myself."

_Oh thats nice king.. yer a fucking idiot_

Rukia sniffled and used the back of her hand to wipe away tears ichigos hadnt noticed. "You dont have to deal with this alone." She turned back to him with red eyes. "Its breaking my heart to see you like this."

Ichigo turned to her. 'So he does care about me'

_Ye dumb fuck! If she hadnt cared about ye sorry ass..she woulda slept with meh..and dont think she wouldnt..all i had te do is be a lil nicer and stupider an she woulda thought it was ye_

'Fuck off' Ichigo and rukia stood looking back at eachother.

_Ye make the queen upset an' ill drag yer ass back in here and drown ye...an the ol' man said i could_

'You bastard dont threaten me'

_Its not a threat king, its a promise..now fix this shit before i take matters into my own hands_

"Ichigo i just want to help you."

Not again. "I dont need help! Im fine why cant you understand?" His voice raised.

"Dammit ichigo! Just let me help! Dont you trust me?" Her foot stomped down and her eyes grew glossier.

"Yes but .." He scratched the back of his head.

"But what ichigo? You dont care what happens to me do you?" Her voice grew cold.

What the!.?

"Thats not true! You know i care about you!" She was playing the guilt trip...and dammit it...it was working.

"Your a liar!" She cried "You and your disgusting hallow can go!..Go to hell!" Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks.

How dare she! How dare she accuse him of not caring for her! His life and thoughts and actions were all for her! And how dare she put him in the same catagory as his hallow!

"How can you say that! After all ive done for you!" Ichigo's mad meter ticked.

Rukia stared at him..it was true. He did do so much for her. So she didnt have a come back for that. "Well im sorry i imposed on your life ichigo!" Her voice cracked but she kept going."Im sorry i just want to help you so you dont be taken over by a hallow!" Was it so wrong to want to help someone who constantly helps others?

"Dont do that."

"Do what." She knew what..but she wanted to hear it.

"Dont act like your a burden in my life." Ichigo mumbled.

"Well your sure acting like i am! Maybe i should just leave and go back to soul society!"

'NO!'

_NO! Ye fucktard king!_

"Dont threaten me!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Rukia shook her head. "Its no threat ichigo."

"Goddamit rukia! I swear if you leave i'll.." He stuttered...hmmm what would he do?

"You'll what ichigo?" She challenged.

"Your not leaving me!" Ichigo walked up to her. His eyes burned holes in hers. He was serious.

"And if i do." She wouldnt leave him..it was an empty threat. But ichigos reaction made her keep going. "What are you going to do ichigo."

His hands grabbed her arms and he held her inplace. His eyes pulled together and his jaw set. But as frightening as he was ..it was all a act to get close to her. Slowly he leaned down. Rukia watched him. His mouth hovered over hers for a moment. His scent was like a drug to her. She leaned in closer letting her lips graze his. But then.

"Fuck." Ichigo released her and backed away. Both were disappointed. "Fuck me!" Ichigo sat heavily on the ground with his knees bent and looked down at the floor."Im sorry rukia." His hands shook.

She didnt quite understand what had happened. "Ichigo, whats wrong." Rukia sat beside him on her knees. But noticed he scooted away from her.

"I just cant do it."

She tried getting closer but he moved back. "Cant do what ichigo?" He tried not to look at her. But he was wanted to see her beautiful face.

"I cant get close to you when im like this."

Rukia leaned in close to hear ichigo. "Like what?"

When his eyes rose to meet hers..they were..and yes you'll be shocked. They were tearing up! He was shaking because he was so close to her. Ichigo blinked several times to dry his eyes.

Rukia eyed him..his wall of defense was being torn down, and it was scaring him. "Do you trust me ichigo."

He nodded slowly.

"Then tell me how i can help you."

He shook his head. "You cant."

"Why not."

He looked away."Look rukia, im screwed up..and i cant put your life in danger if im ..if im this way."

Rukia gently placed her hand on his knee. "Your not screwed up ichigo..but holding everything on your shoulders isnt going to help you."

His heart began racing and his eyes dropped to her hand. He swallowed hard. "This isnt your problem though."

Her hand slowly slid down his thigh and back up. His eyes buldged out.

"Ichigo..trust me..let me help.." She moved closer and he was nervous as ever because she was abou-

_Feck ya king..bout time ye get some_

'Fuck you!'

_Ye like this dont ye king..she's tryin' to get close te ye..stop being a pansy an' let her_

Ichigo was about to argue back..but rukia had pushed his legs lower and was trying to sit on him.

'Oh fuck.. what do i do' Ichigo felt rukia slid along his torso so her legs were on both sides of his hips. 'Fuck fuck fuck'

_Arousin' aint it king..yer queen finally surrenderin' te us..hmmm quite a sexy position ..agree?_

'Shut up' Ichigo let rukia settle into his waist. He was literally sweating! Slowly rukia ran her fingers along his shoulder and neck.

"Just trust me..i wont hurt you. I wont be scared of you." She leaned in dangerously close to his ear and whispered seductivly. "And i wont leave you." Her warm breath tickled his ear. "Ever." Her tongue slowly ran along her earlobe.

Ichigo groaned. "Rukiaa.." Her hands pulled at his cotton uniform shirt and her body grinded against his. His hands hovered over her hips. He was hesitating but he wasnt quite sure why.

"Ichigo."As he looked at her Rukia used this opportunity to lean in and capture his mouth. He froze. Rukia grabbed a fist full of hair and forced her tongue into his mouth. And..as if someone turned on a light bulb..suddenly ichigo got it. His lips crashed into hers and they moved together in a perfect rhythem. She pulled him closer and just wanted ..well..him.

_'Fuck ya..teh finally thinking for ye self king..aint this great'_

Ichigo ignored his hallow and grabbed rukia's waist. His fingers dug into her hips and she pulled harder on his hair.

"Im sorry rukia." He whispered. "This is hard for me..an-"

She gently kissed his botton lip."I understand ichigo..just relax for me..dont worry." Her hands slid under his shirt and she could finally touch him. Her fingers massaged his abs..and she wondered how good he really did look. It wasnt even fair. What was this..this god doing with a midget like her.

His hands guided his hips onto his. His breathing increased and his eyes fluttered shut. Rukia watched ichigo as her began rotating her hips against his. His lips moved and her muttered curses. Ichigo let rukia violate him with her hands.. his only thoughts were how much he wanted this. Then he prayed she wouldnt pull away. Ichigo pulled rukia hard onto the tent in his pants. They blushed violently.

"Shit rukia..I uhh.." This was awkward he didnt know what to do.

Rukia kissed him again. "Ichigo..I like you ..alot." She pulled her hands out from under his shirt. "Do you.."

His eyes met hers and he pulled her close into a hug. "I love you rukia." He suddenly felt like he could breathe..and it was a great feeling..so..why not say it again. "I love you.. i love you so much. Please dont leave me." He buried his face into her hair. "Please dont..i dont want to hurt you."

Rukia hugged him back. Hearing those words made her throat tighten her eyes swelled. "I love you too ichigo." He sighed in relief. "I wont hurt you either ichigo."

_Aww..thats nice king..yer goin' all sweet on ye queen _

'Hichigo'

_Ye king.._

'This wouldnt be happening if it wasnt for you.. so i guess i owe you a thanks' Ichigo kissed rukias head.

_Dont grow all soft an' mushy ye fagget..just tryina' get at a sexy thing_

Ichigo rolled his eyes..even though his hallow was a bitch..his hallow was still apart of him. And as much as he didnt want to accept it..it is as it is. And he did have him to thank..so maybe sharing a head with Hichigo wouldnt be so bad.

_Fuck ye king..ill make ye live miseriable as fuck..i aint gonna give ye a easy time.._

Ichigo grinned. "Rukia..i want to go home."

She smiled. "I love you ichigo.. lets go home."

Ichigo nodded. He would go home..face his dad.. apologize to his sisters..and then he planned on loving rukia for the rest of his life.

_That was the gayest shit ye ever though of king..gayer than yer shakespear shit ..yer dads gonna kick your ass when ye walk through that door an yer gonna go upstairs an fuck yer queen_

Ichigo stood up and pulled rukia up to him. His hand locked with rukia and they began walking out of the small forest area.

That night..ichigo and rukia walked home and as Hichigo predicted..Isshin's foot was implanted onto ichigos face as he entered his home. Rukia continued to draw her bunnies..orihimes obbsession with ichigo was put to and end..We have the four eyed Quincy to thank for that. Ichigo learned to supress his hallow..but not ignore his dirty thoughts. As for Hichigo...

xxxx

_Ye know..the rain ..it wasnt all that bad_

**"Its so hard to live with you. Your constantly complaining."**

Zangetsu turned his back to Hichigo and shook his head.

_Ye old fuck..ye dont know anythin'_

Hichigo layed back against the cold windows and smirked. _Yer alot stronger than i ever gave ye credit for king_

xxxx

"Achoo!...Achoo!" Ichigo turned away. 'Some one must me talking about me.'

"Bless you." Rukia giggled and walked up the stairs towards ichigo's room.

"Thanks.." Ichigo heard his dad chanting words about protection..and grandbabies..so...SLAM!

The door was shut and locked tight. And strangely a petition when around Kakura town about a new website idea called 'Pro-IchiRuki' Created by The sauve dad?

The end


	13. Authors Notes

**Authors notes!**

**Hello everyone. :) Well thank you all who read and reviewed..i tried to improve my story off of your reviews..& when i write more stories i hope you all review and give me tips:D...Well i just want to say sorry for all the late updates..Im currently a freshman and it was hard to get back into school and write. And to top that off I joined XC..(cross country) So i had practice every day after school..and on saturdays :D But hey..it was the best decision i ever made. Im currently in Track so..i still have practice and all that good stuff. Well you guys deserve to know why i was late with updates..:) thank you again and i hope you all enjoyed my story.**

**Review and enjoy..** **thanks again:)**

**-Daisy**


End file.
